I Love You No Matter How Stubborn You Are!
by XEmerald Goddess of The NightX
Summary: Gaara is the hot bad ass of the school.Sakura Haruno is the new girl.They don't get along at all once they meet.They argue,fight,flirt,and get jealous.Will these two teens fall in love?Or be too stubborn to admit anything? Read to Find out! Gaa/Sak r
1. Don't Mess With Me

**I Love You No Matter How Stubborn You Are**

**Chapter One: Don't Mess With Me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!

Speaking: "Blah blah"

Thinking: _'Blah blah'_

Inner: **'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

Seventeen year old, Gaara No Sabaku was sitting on the concrete steps of his school, with his best friend Naruto. They were just hanging out on the steps, waiting for the rest of their friends to come. Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest with his back leaning on the railing of the steps. He was just relaxing and of course, Naruto being Naruto- couldn't stand all the silence.

"Damn, it's only been two weeks since school started and already I'm bored out of my mind!" said Naruto, hoping to start a conversation. Gaara opened up his eyelids, showing jade colored eyes. "It's the same thing every year; nothing has changed except how the population of your fan girls gets higher!"

That's right; Gaara had a lot of fan girls in his school. He was the hot bad ass of the school. Every girl wanted him, because they all wanted _a hot looking bad boy_. Gaara usually got in trouble at school, along with Naruto. No, he wasn't the loud type; he just never liked to be given orders. If you get him mad or annoyed, you're in for it. He ran his hand through his red messy hair. He looked over at Naruto, and then he just turned his head back and closed his eyes again.

_'Ugh, I'm not going to bother making him listen to me,' _thought Naruto. _'I should let him rest and relax a bit; after all he does have Insomnia. He does experience daytime drowsiness since he can't sleep at night. It must be terrible to have that sleeping disorder; I guess I will just wait quietly for someone to come. Damn but, I can't stand all this quiet, someone better come quickly!'_

At last, some of their friends arrived. Naruto jumped up with joy and went to go hug his girlfriend, Hinata.

"Yay!" exclaimed Naruto with happiness in his deep blue eyes. "You saved me from boredom Hinata-chan!"

Hinata giggled a bit and gave Naruto a light kiss on the cheek. Behind her came along her cousin Neji. He gave Naruto a warning glare as walked over to Gaara. Naruto was a bit frightened by Neji, since Neji was really overprotective about his little cousin. He always threatened Naruto about how to treat his cousin with respect and all that crap.

Gaara was fully alert when Naruto's big mouth shouted _Yay _once he saw Hinata. He got off the railing and nodded his head towards Neji, in showing that he acknowledged his appearance, and saying his _hi_. Neji did the same and they both just stood there leaning their backs against the railing, waiting for the others to come, and waiting for school to start.

After about another ten minutes, all of their friends had arrived. Shikamaru was with his girlfriend Ino, and Tenten went over to her boyfriend, Neji. Kiba was there too.

"Ya know," started Naruto as he looked over at Kiba and Gaara. "You guys are the only ones here without a girl; you should really go find one."

"Shut it Naruto," hissed Kiba as he gave Naruto a dirty look. "I like being single, I can flirt with tons of girls. I can get a girlfriend but, I don't want one. I won't have enough freedom,"

"That's what all ugly people say when they know they can't be in _a real_ relationship with someone else!" smirked Naruto as he held Hinata closer to him.

"Shu-"

"That's enough between you two!" cut in Ino. She looked at both of them, with danger showing in her baby blue eyes.

_'They have been getting at each other ever since Naruto started going out with Hinata!' _thought Ino.

Shikamaru held her back, "Calm down Ino, if they wanna kill each other, let them."

_'Damn you Naruto, for always trying to rub it in my face that you took away the one I love!'_ was the thought running through Kiba's mind.

"Well tell dog-boy over there to calm down, he's the one getting mad" said Naruto. "All I said was that Gaara and him are the only people who are single out of all of us, and that they should really get into a relationship with someone."

"Yeah but, you were mainly talking about me!" snarled Kiba as he balled his fists.

"What makes you think I was mainly talking about you?! You always think everything is about you!" said Naruto. "That's why I ended up with her and y-"

"Shut the hell up you stupid blond idiot!" said Kiba angrily as he got ready to pounce on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she got out of his grasp. "Why must you always do something like this to Kiba?"

"He started," answered Naruto. "He really does think that things are always about him, cuz honestly, I was mainly talking about Gaara,"

"Yeah, right" hissed Kiba sarcastically. "You know Gaara wouldn't go get into a real relationship. There are only whores after him, and he's too stubborn anyway! Obviously, you were talking about me!"

"That's enough," ordered Gaara in that deep voice of his.

This was enough, to make the two idiots stop fighting. Everyone looked up at Gaara. He never actually stopped any of their arguments; he always let them bite each others head off. So, why did he stop them now?

"Yeah, you two are acting really childish," said Shikamaru. "Knock off the fighting already, we have to go in anyway."

Tenten looked at her watch.

"He's right, we should go in now the bell will ring in a couple of minutes" said Tenten.

They all walked inside the school building. The couples that had to go their separate ways kissed goodbye and the rest just said bye.

After they stopped by their lockers, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata went to class. The three of them had Global History with Kurenai sensei.

"Let's see what boring lecture we have for today," said Naruto as they walked into their class. Their teacher was not there yet.

Their seats were near the back of the room, with Naruto sitting beside Hinata and in front of Gaara. Gaara sat behind Naruto and next to an empty seat. The empty seat was right behind Hinata. They sat at their wooden desks quietly, waiting for the bell to ring and for the teacher to come in. The desks were put into rows, two people sat at each desk. After a few minutes, Kurenai came in and the bell rang.

"Sorry that I came a bit late," Kurenai apologized as she set her bag on her chair. "Please take out last night's homework and take out your textbooks."

All the students did as they were told, causing a lot of sounds of them rummaging through papers, and small whispers to one another.

"Eh," said Naruto as he looked through his folder and books. "I left my homework at home!"

"Idiot," said Gaara as he shook his head. Naruto looked behind him to give Gaara a playful glare.

"Shut up," said Naruto. "I bet you didn't even do your homework!"

"What's your point?" said Gaara in a non-caring tone. He was leaning back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest, in that cool composure of his. Girls kept looking back to see him, they giggled and whispered among each other.

_'Why the hell are they so annoying?' _thought Gaara in disgust. _'They act like creatures or something.'_

"Is there anyone here who did not do their homework?" asked Kurenai. A few people raised their hands. "Uzumaki? Sabaku? You two didn't raise your hands; do you guys actually have your homework this time?"

"I did it!" responded Naruto. "I just forgot it at home; can't I show you it tomorrow?"

"That's an excuse I hear every so often so, I'm afraid I can't just believe that you did it yesterday. You might just do it tonight." said Kurenai. "You're getting a zero."

"But, this time I actually did it!" whined Naruto.

"No buts Uzumaki, you might have finally done it, and that's good for you," said Kurenai. "But, now you need to learn responsibility, and bring it with you to class."

"That's not fair!" said Naruto as he pouted his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Life isn't fair, deal with it" said Kurenai. She turned her attention towards Gaara. "What about you Sabaku? Did you do it?"

Gaara didn't move or do anything that show that he had heard her. This caused some of his fan girls to giggle.

"Ooooooo, he's so bad!" squealed a girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"He's such a rebel," said another girl while placing her hand where her heart was and sighing dreamily.

_'They really need to get a life,' _thought Gaara in annoyance.

"Sabaku, answer my question or you will be serving detention with me today," warned Kurenai.

_'Why does she always come after me and Gaara?!' _thought Naruto. _'Yeah, we may be really bad at school, but we actually do our work.....at times!'_

Knock-Knock-Knock

Someone knocking on the door interrupted Kurenai. She walked over to the door and opened it to see who it was. When she saw that it was the principal of the school, she walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Tsunade," greeted Kurenai with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Well, you have a new student. Her name is Sakura Haruno," said Tsunade as she stepped aside to show a girl with pink hair and emerald colored eyes. She was wearing black Capri pants, a red t-shirt, with black designs all over, and black and red converses.

_'Pink hair?!' _thought Kurenai in surprise. '_That must be the most extraordinary thing that I have ever seen.'_

"Hi there Sakura," said Kurenai. "It's nice to meet you; I hope you learn to like my class."

Sakura nodded her head and smiled, as her greeting.

"Is that all?" Kurenai asked Tsunade.

"Yes," said Tsunade. "Now I have to get back to the office and finish all that paperwork. Have a good day,"

Tsunade walked away and then Kurenai looked over at Sakura.

"Well, we should go on in," smiled Kurenai as she opened the door, and Sakura followed her inside the classroom. While Kurenai was out, the whole class started talking. They went completely silent when they saw Kurenai walk in the classroom, with a pink-headed girl.

"Okay class, I have some news" said Kurenai. "We have a new student today, this is Sakura Haruno. I expect that you guys show her respect and make her feel comfortable and at peace."

Soon, the class started talking again, this time it was about Sakura.

"Pssst, Gaara, pssst" said Naruto as he tried to get Gaara's attention.

"What?" asked Gaara in annoyance.

"Remember how I said you needed a girl?" asked Naruto. Gaara shook his head. "Well, she might be the one! If she doesn't end up being a fan girl, you should totally date her. She's freaking hot!" Hinata looks over at Naruto with a disapproving look._ "_Hinata's better though, but she's mine so back off!"

Gaara looked over at Sakura. He would admit, she didn't look all that bad.

_'But, the chances of her not becoming a fan girl, is unlikely,' _thought Gaara. _'Besides, I'm not looking for a girl at the moment.'_

"High chance of her becoming a fan girl," said Gaara. "And I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Ugh, you suck!" said Naruto. "She's hot, and you won't even go after her! There is a possibility that she might not become obsessed with you!"

"A slight chance," said Gaara. "But, I don't care; I don't find her all that interesting."

"Stupid stubborn bastard," muttered Naruto as he turned around.

"I'm sorry about this Sakura," started off Kurenai. "But, the only empty seat is next to Gaara. I shouldn't say this but, he's really rude, stubborn, and barely talks and we all know it."

Many girls gasped around the room.

"No! Gaara-kun is mine!" "She can sit in my seat and I will sit next to him!" "That's not fair!"

"Why can't the hottie sit next to me instead of that jackass" "Na, I wanna sit with the new girl!"

All those sayings and even more were said around the whole room.

"I don't care!" said Kurenai, loud enough to shut everyone up. "She is sitting next to Gaara, which is the only empty seat and that is final! Sakura, go to the back of room and sit next to the boy with red hair and behind the girl with purplish raven hair with pearl eyes."

Kurenai gestured with her hand towards the back of the room, where Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata were done as told and walked down the aisle of rows of desks. Getting nasty comments and threats from a lot of girls.

_'What's so great about this Gaara guy anyway?' _thought Sakura as she looked over at him. _'I mean sure that guys hot, but looking at the way he's sitting and acting all cool and shit. I can tell he's a jackass.'_

One girl stuck her foot out, trying to make Sakura trip. Sakura stopped walking and turned to look at the girl, giving her a really evil look.

"I haven't done shit to you, and just because I'm sitting next to some guy you like, your already starting problems with me," said Sakura angrily. She slammed her hand down on the desk, in front of the girl. "Well listen good, _I'm not the one you want to mess with._"

Sakura grabbed the girl by her shirt and pulled her up from her seat. The girl was already shivering with fear of what Sakura might do to her. Gaara watched the little scene in amusement. Naruto, Hinata, and everyone else were watching in surprise.

"Should I beat you up for that?" asked Sakura. "Or did I make it clear to you that you should back off?"

"I-its clear, pl-lease don't hurt me" stammered the girl. Sakura shoved the girl back in her seat and continued walking to the back of the room. Sakura sat in the empty seat next to Gaara, and didn't say a word.

"Sakura, it may be your first day here," said Kurenai. "But, what you just did can not be tolerated. You must not threaten anyone else, and you must not touch anyone else. She may have started with you but, she did not touch you. Not only that but, those words are not acceptable here. I don't know what school you came from but, you're here now, and I expect you to follow the rules. You will have detention today after school. Hopefully you learned your lesson."

"Lesson, my ass" muttered Sakura as she rolled her eyes. The only lesson she ever learned is to not let anyone step over you. Yeah, Sakura was a rebel, she was stubborn, at times she was really rude, and just like Gaara- she didn't like to be told what to do. Even though she muttered it, Kurenai still heard her.

_'Guess I was wrong, she is quite interesting,' _thought Gaara as he continued to watch the pinkette in amusement. _'And she's not a fan girl, well not yet.'_

"Repeat that for me," said Kurenai as she gritted her teeth. _'First she smiles all innocent when I greet her, and now she's acting just like Gaara and Naruto,'_

"No," said Sakura defiantly_. 'Why the hell should I repeat that if she heard me? Is she mental or some shit?'_

"Well, I guess you are seated at the right spot. Next to the two most disrespectful students in this school!" said Kurenai raising her voice. "Now you are part of them, making three really disrespectful students at this school. I wouldn't be surprised if all of you became the best of friends!"

She was talking about Naruto and Gaara when she said the two most disrespectful students at school.

"Whatever lady, you just met me," scoffed Sakura. "You have no right to judge."

_'Teachers aren't even supposed to talk bad about any certain student!' _thought Sakura. _'Whoa, this is going to be much different from all my other schools, it's going to be way more fun!'_

"I had it with your mouth," said Kurenai. "You have detention after school, for two days!"

"Eh, okay?" said Sakura. _'Not that I'm going to go.'_

Naruto turned his head to look at Sakura. _'She's stubborn just like Gaara! It would be cool if she started hanging out with us. Like Kurenai said, she wouldn't be surprised if we became the best of friends. Who knows? Maybe we will.'_

"Back to my earlier discussion," said Kurenai as she calmed down and looked over at Gaara. "Answer my question Sabaku, did you do the homework? Actually, you never answer me when I'm talking to you, I'm not going to try anymore. I had enough of your stubbornness! You have two days of detention with me after school, with that smart mouth Haruno over there! Starting tomorrow, got it?"

"Tch, whatever" said Gaara in the non-caring tone of his. His deep voice surprised Sakura.

_'Wow, his voice is really deep....'_thought Sakura. _'It sounds really........hot? Almost like a turn on.'_

Sakura was surprised with her own thoughts and averted her eyes from Gaara to the front of the classroom.

"Haruno, go to those pile of books and get a text book," said Kurenai while pointing to a pile of books near the window. "Write your name in one and then tell me the serial number of the book."

_'Well, it's obvious that she doesn't like me,' _thought Sakura. _'It went from 'Sakura' to 'Haruno'. Ha, like I give a rat's ass.'_

Sakura walked over to the window and got a book. She got seated next to Gaara again and then read aloud the Serial Number.

"21 dash, seven, three, eight, nine." read out Sakura.

"Thank you," said Kurenai. "Back to the lesson,"

After about twenty more minutes of _learning _in class, the bell finally rang.

Sakura got up and was getting her books together, so that she can leave class. Before she left, Naruto called after her. Gaara had already left to his class; Naruto was with Hinata in the hallway.

"Sakura-chan!" called out Naruto. Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto.

_'Chan? He barely knows me........he must be a friendly guy, '_thought Sakura.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura questioningly. She stood there, waiting for his response.

"Um, since you're new here, why don't you hang out with me and my friends?" offered Naruto with a big smile. "We can help you around the school, and become great buds!"

"Aren't you one of the _two most disrespectful_ students in school?" asked Sakura.

"Well its three now, cuz of you but, yeah!" said Naruto. "That doesn't change anything does it? It would be really cool if we hung out!"

"Um okay," said Sakura. "What's your name again?"

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto embarrassed. He stuck out his hang for a handshake. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my girlfriend Hinata."

Sakura shook his hand and greeted Hinata with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you two." said Sakura.

"What class do you have next?" asked Hinata. Sakura took her schedule out of one of her binders.

"Science with Genma-sensei," said Sakura. "Oh, I have that class too! I can take you there." said Hinata.

"That would be nice, thanks" said Sakura. "Well, I have Art so, bye guys! Nice meeting ya Sakura-chan!" said Naruto as he gave Hinata a peck on her cheek and left.

Sakura and Hinata walked down the halls, with Sakura following Hinata.

"Your boyfriend seems really friendly," said Sakura.

"Ha, yeah" smiled Hinata. "But, there are a few people that are mean to him. He is open with how he feels towards everyone so, he tells the people that he doesn't like, that he isn't fond of them and well he argues with them."

"Seeing as how Kurenai doesn't really like him," started Sakura. "Does that mean he told her that he doesn't like her?"

They walked up a flight of steps.

"Yeah, he was being too loud and never did his work so she always gave him detention. So he told her that he will never like her as his teacher," said Hinata.

This got a laugh out of Sakura.

"He got into even more trouble for that didn't he?" asked Sakura. Hinata nodded her head and smile.

_'Unlike in first period, Sakura seems really nice and friendly,' _thought Hinata.

"Is he the _bad boy _sort of guy?" asked Sakura.

"He gets in trouble and stuff but, he isn't such a _bad ass _as people call those type of guys," answered Hinata. "The only real bad ass here is Gaara. As you can already tell, he's quite popular. I will admit, he's good looking but, he's not my type, I prefer Naruto-kun. We are all friends, you will meet another person in our little _group _in our next class!"

Sakura nodded her head. _'So, he's the bad ass of this school eh?' _thought Sakura. _'I look forward to getting to know him better.'_

They walked into a classroom and Sakura stood beside the Teacher's desk.

**--**

Sakura had already met Ino in second period class; they were already becoming great friends. Now they were at Gym class, Ino and Hinata had told Sakura that their _whole group_ had the same class right now. So, Sakura would get to meet them all. Sakura stared in awe at how big the gymnasium was, it was at least three times bigger than the gym at her old school. Hinata led Sakura to one of the gym teachers; there were two gym teachers for each big class, Anko and Gai. Hinata took Sakura to Anko-sensei.

"Oh, you must be the new girl Tsunade told me about," said Anko as she looked at Sakura, Sakura nodded her head. "What's your size? I got to give you the school's shorts and t-shirt for Gym Class. You can go change in the locker room now, Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head, and said bye as she walked towards the Girl's Locker Room.

"I'm a small," said Sakura. Anko looked through a big box and took out gray shorts with the school's logo in black on it and a white shirt with gray and black writings and the School's logo. Sakura thanked Anko and went into the locker room to change. She put her hair up in a ponytail and quickly changed into the uniform.

Ino and Hinata rushed over to her with a brunette.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Ino perkily. "This is our other friend, Tenten! Tenten, this is Sakura!"

"Nice to meet ya," greeted Tenten. "Likewise," answered Sakura, giving her a small smile.

"The uniform looks great on ya Sakura-chan!" complimented Ino. "Hopefully those perverted guys don't start bugging ya the way they bug me every day. Yes, I am indeed the hottest girl in school!"

"Shut up Ino," said Tenten as she rolled her eyes and slapped Ino on the back of her head. "Don't listen to her; she isn't the hottest girl at school. No one is really known as one of the hottest girls. But, there is a list for the hottest guys, which would be my boyfriend Neji which is by the way off limits. Shikamaru, which is Ino's boyfriend, Naruto which is Hinata's boyfriend. Kiba but, he's single cuz he likes to flirt a lot, well that's what he says. Oh and of course, the hottest guy in school, Gaara which is single."

"So basically, all the guys in your little group are the hottest guys in school. I have met Naruto and Gaara already," said Sakura. "Although I haven't talked to Gaara since I just saw him in class and then afterwards became friends with Naruto and Hinata."

"Don't even try to," said Ino. "He barely talks, the only people he ever talks to are the boys we just mentioned. They are the best of friends. Just like Tenten, Hinata, I, and now you are!"

_'I'm part of this best friends circle?' _thought Sakura with surprise. _'Hmm, a lot of friendly people here. Really different from my old school.'_

"Well, let's get out of this locker room already!" said Hinata. They all agreed and walked out of the locker room. Of course, all those perverted guys had whistled when they saw the four girls come out. Tenten didn't say it because she didn't really believe it was true but, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were the hottest girls at school. Now, Sakura was one of them too.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all got mad when they saw the guys checking their girlfriends out. Actually, Shikamaru was half asleep, so he didn't really care.

_'Who's that new girl that's with them?' _wondered Neji. _'She does look quite pretty....'_

Gaara and Kiba didn't have much to be mad about so they just sat on the bleachers, calmly looking at everyone else in the gym.

_'So, Sakura is now friends with them?' _thought Gaara, as he watched her walk towards him and the rest of the guys.

"Shika-kun!" squealed Ino as she pounced on him. "Wake up ya lazy bum!"

Sakura looked at the guy that was practically sleeping. _So, that's Shikamaru._

"Ugh, what do you want?" asked Shikamaru irritated.

"Meet my new friend! And your new friend!" said Ino happily as she pulled Sakura in front of him.

"New friend? Wh-" Shikamaru paused as he looked at Sakura. _'She looks good.....maybe Kiba or Gaara can take her as their girl'_ "Hey, I'm Shikamaru,"

"Sakura, nice to meet ya," said Sakura.

"This is my boyfriend, Neji" said Tenten as she gestured towards Neji. _'He has really long hair' _thought Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head in greeting. "Up there is Kiba, and next to him well, you already know Gaara from first period!" said Naruto.

"Yeah," said Sakura. Kiba looked over at Sakura, and said hi.

"Gaara, you're the only one who hasn't said hi to her yet!" said Naruto as he looked over at Gaara and moved his eyes to where Sakura was standing.

"Hn," was all Gaara said.

"Great," muttered Sakura. "Another asshole to deal with. I thought I was done with all of them. Guess not,"

This caused Gaara's eyes to harden and for him to jump off the bleachers in front of Sakura.

"Wanna repeat that?" asked Gaara dangerously, in that deep voice of his that made Sakura nearly melt.

His actions kind of surprised Sakura but, she stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you? Another Kurenai?" scoffed Sakura, looking him in the eye, not showing a sign of any fear.

_'Ah, Sakura-chan what are you doing?!' _thought Naruto. _'You don't know who you're messing with!'_

Neji was surprised that Sakura actually talked back to Gaara, that wasn't such a wise choice but, then again, who knows what will happen.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," said Gaara, glaring hard, trying to make here give up, cuz she had no chance against him. It didn't work; she wouldn't quaver, not a bit. _'I can't believe this new girl is actually talking like this to me,'_

"I'm not scared of you _Gaara_," said Sakura with her chin held high. "I'm not scared of anyone, and you say that I don't know what I'm getting myself into? Ha, buddy; you don't know what _you're_ getting yourself into. Like I said to that bitch this morning, _Don't Mess with Me,_" said Sakura as the whistle blew and she walked over to the other side of the gym, where all the other girls were suppose to be.

"Yikes," said Ino as she followed Sakura to the other side, with Hinata and Tenten not far behind.

_'Well, that wasn't such a great first impression,' _thought Hinata. _'Eh, something tells me that they really hate each other, at the moment.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked the first chapter- **please review. =]**

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


	2. A Game?

**Chapter Two: A Game?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Speaking "Blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

The girls walked away, leaving all the guys surprised at what had just happened. They all looked at Gaara, wondering what he was going to do. If they knew anything, it was that Gaara would _not _under any circumstances, let her get away with that. Gaara had a look of anger on his face, they seemed to be getting along just great.

"You're not going to let her get away with that, are ya?" asked Kiba, already knowing that Gaara wasn't going to.

"There's no way in hell," answered Gaara darkly, clenching his fists.

The guys decided to stay away from him for a bit, Gaara had his fists balled, ready to hurt someone. Of course he wouldn't hurt Sakura, she was a girl and he didn't hurt girls. He may be an asshole at times but, he would never hit a girl.

"We have to go over to Gai-sensei," said Shikamaru looking at all of the guys.

Without a word, they all made their way towards their teacher. All the girls were with Anko sensei. After gym, it was lunch time and that is where they all went next.

Everyone had already left to lunch, everyone except Hinata and Sakura. They were taking their time on getting there. They were too busy becoming great friends.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?" asked Hinata.

"Na, I did have a boyfriend in my old school," answered Sakura. "But, he was too much of a jackass so, I had to break up with him. I couldn't take his crap anymore."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," responded Hinata as she gave Sakura an apologetic look. Sakura smiled softly.

"Ha, it's okay," said Sakura. "You apologize for things that you shouldn't. Haha"

Hinata turned pink of embarrassment.

"I know, sorry if it bugs you," said Hinata.

Sakura giggled.

"There you go again with the apologizing," laughed Sakura. "Don't worry about it, it's okay with me. I just think you're being too nice. I don't get mad at anyone, unless their being an ass like your little friend Gaara."

Hinata smiled and continued walking down the hall with Sakura towards the cafeteria.

"He's okay," said Hinata. "You just need to try to stay on his good side."

Sakura nearly rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about staying on his good side, or staying on his bad side," scoffed Sakura. "If he wants to be an ass and not treat me with respect, then I will do the same. No one walks over me, and _no one _tells me what to do. Well, if they know what's good for them."

"Wow, Sakura-chan, I admire your confidence and determination," said Hinata. "Although, I really do think you should try to get along with him. After all, you will have to be around him a lot if you're going to hang out with me and the others."

Sakura shook her head. "I wont say anything, as long as he doesn't start."

They walked into the huge cafeteria. The walls were a light shade of blue, there were a few windows near the back, and there were doors at the back of the cafeteria, that led to the fields. The cafeteria was already full, many people laughing and talking all around the lunch room. There were round, dark blue colored, tables nearly everywhere around the room.

_'I never knew a cafeteria could look so clean....'_thought Sakura as she got on line right after Hinata, to get her lunch. The line went by quickly, and Sakura got a hamburger with fries on the side and Iced Tea. Hinata got a salad and apple juice.

"You don't each much do ya?" asked Sakura. Hinata shook her head and they made their way to the lunch table, where the others were already sitting and eating at.

When Hinata arrived at the table with Sakura, Gaara quickly looked up at Sakura and gave her a glare.

"What is _she_doing here?" asked Gaara, as his glare got harder and more intense. Sakura set her tray of food down on the table and sat down on a chair. She faced his glare, with a glare of her own.

"What does it look like?" asked Sakura as she rolled her eyes and went on with eating her hamburger. "I'm eating,"

"I'm not stupid," said Gaara.

"Well then why would you ask?" asked Sakura as she continued eating her hamburger.

"Eh, so how do you like the school so far?" Naruto cut in, wanting to avoid a huge fight between Gaara and Sakura.

"Meh, it's okay," answered Sakura. "Far more better than my old school, I'll give ya that much. Cleaner, bigger, just one slight problem."

"That would be....?" asked Tenten, her brown chocolate eyes showing confusion.

"All of the sluts, and a certain asshole in this school," said Sakura, looking at Gaara when she said a certain asshole. Gaara's hard jade eyes met with Sakura's Emerald Orbs.

_'You got nice eyes but, I still don't like you,' _was the thought going through _both_ of their minds.

"Well, you're not like all the sluts at this school," said Gaara. Sakura was about to thank him for that one compliment but, he continued. "Cuz unlike them, you're not on a diet. Your eating hamburgers, what are you trying to do? Blow up into a fat balloon?"

Sakura glared at him and threw the hamburger at his face. With ketchup and everything on it. The hamburger slid down to his shirt. This girl kept amusing him, and of course, getting him angrier by the second.

"Just cuz you're a girl and you eat hamburgers, it doesn't instantly mean you're fat, or that you're going to get fat. Ugh, jerks like you really piss me off." said Sakura.

Gaara took Naruto's can of Raspberry Snapple and threw the liquid all over Sakura, from across the table, wetting Hinata a bit in the process.

Sakura pushed back on her chair and got up from the table.

"Ah!" screeched Sakura as she looked down at her shirt. "You ruined my shirt!"

"You made ketchup go all over my shirt, you don't see me complaining," said Gaara.

"Dammit, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hope you freakin die!" said Sakura as she walked out of the cafeteria angrily.

_'I guess I'm going to have some fun this year,'_thought Gaara. He also got up and left the cafeteria, he had to clean his shirt too.

There was an awkward Silence, and Naruto being Naruto decided to break that silence.

"I think they really hate each other," said Naruto. They all turned to look at him.

"No shit," said Tenten. "Ya think?"

Naruto shrugged, "I never knew there was someone that would actually go against Gaara like that. Ha, this is going to be an interesting year. Two stubborn teenagers, arguing everyday for the rest of their life. I wonder how far they can keep this up."

They all just shrugged and went back to eating.

**With Gaara & Sakura**

On his way to the bathroom, Gaara saw Sakura storming through the halls, looking lost. When she saw him, she went up to him, still looking at him with a look of hatred.

"Someone looks lost," taunted Gaara.

"Ugh, shut the hell up!" snapped Sakura."I hate having to ask you but, you're the only one around at the moment. Where's the girls' bathroom?"

"Hn, find it on your own," said Gaara as he walked away.

Sakura's mouth widened in surprise. _'I didn't think he was this_ _much of a bastard!'_

Sakura went after Gaara and grabbed his wrist to turn him around.

"Tell me where it is!" demanded Sakura.

"Don't touch me," said Gaara.

"Then tell me where the damn bathroom is!" repeated Sakura frustrated.

Gaara didn't want to shove her hand of his wrist, because he didn't like doing anything to hurt girls. _'Oh well, this girl is asking for it!'_

He pushed Sakura against the wall, not so hard as to hurt her but, just enough to surprise her and make her loosen her grip. He held her two wrists in each of his hands, with a grip hard enough so that she wouldn't escape. Sakura was surprised and confused at what he was doing. He looked her in the eye, their faces were only centimeters away. If someone saw them at that moment, they would think that Gaara was about to kiss her.

"Don't demand me to do anything," hissed Gaara.

"I can demand you all I fucking want!" said Sakura in response. While trying to get loose from his tight grip, and away from his handsome face, cuz their closeness was making her nervous.

"You're new to this school, you don't know anything about anyone around here, especially not me," said Gaara. "I warned you about messing with me but, you think you actually have a chance against me."

"You act as if you know a little something about me too," said Sakura annoyed. She was fed up with talking to him, all she wanted was to know where the damn bathroom was, and already she was caught up in a weird situation.

"Just stay out of my way Haruno," warned Gaara, his tone still caused Sakura to melt, yet she still stayed looking defiant.

"As long as you stay out of mine," said Sakura. "I just thought of something. You say I have no chance against you but, clearly it's you who has no chance against me, let's make this a bit more _fun _and _interesting_."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Gaara suspiciously. He had already released her, making it so that she was free to move and go wherever she wanted.

"Um, I guess we can call it a _game_since I don't feel like making bets this year. We will see who wins first, whoever wins, is the better one, the stronger one, the more fearful one. You see how neither of us let the other get away with something without a fight? Well, whoever is the first one to give up, throughout this whole school year, is obviously the loser, and the winner is the better one. Got it?" asked Sakura.

"How will you know if the other gives up? You're not going to say _I give up_, it sounds a bit retarded," said Gaara, now interested in what Sakura had to say.

"Well, the first one who finally gives up on arguing with the other. The one who admits, that the other has surpassed them somehow, and they realize the other truly is better and has done something someone else has never been able to do to them. When you feel weak and know that you can't continue arguing with me and I'm so special cuz no one ever beat you before, is when you give up. Which is going to be you, by the way" said Sakura.

"Yeah, you wish," said Gaara. "It's a deal, the game is on."

Sakura stuck her hand out, Gaara shook it. It was official, the game has begun.

Gaara's hand was surprisingly warm, Sakura noticed how her small hand fit perfectly in his. She quickly pulled away, not wanting to blush or anything.

"Yeah so, can you tell me where it is?" asked Sakura. "Now that you have wasted about ten minutes of my time, just so that I could go clean my shirt, that you spilled juice all over."

Gaara smirked and shook his head. He point down the hall, and there was a door, it had a picture of a girl in front.

"Oh, haha, thanks" muttered Sakura as she walked over to the door.

_'There's something about her....'_thought Gaara as he walked over to the Boys' Bathroom.

**Time Skip: End Of School Day**

"Have you guys cleared up your differences?" Kiba asked Sakura and Gaara.

"No," said Gaara.

"Not at all," answered Sakura. Gaara and Sakura turned to look at each other, both giving each other a murderous glare.

Kiba and Naruto both sighed and slapped their foreheads.

"Oh great," muttered Kiba.

"Here we go again," muttered Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Gaara and Sakura started arguing.

"We would probably have cleared things up if you didn't spill the juice all over me!" said Sakura.

"I wouldn't have thrown the juice at you, if you hadn't thrown your hamburger at me" fought back Gaara.

They were both standing right in front of each other now. Sakura had her hands on her hips, and she was arguing with Gaara, again. They have been all day, in every class that they had together.

"I wouldn't even have thrown the damn hamburger at you if you didn't bug me about diets! Gosh, I am not fat!" said Sakura tapping her stomach. _'I'm not fat, am I? Ah!'_

"I wouldn't have said that if you didn't call me an asshole," said Gaara.

"Why wouldn't I call you an asshole though? It's the damn truth, we started fighting all because of you. You know your an asshole, why get mad about it?" asked Sakura doing motions with her hands, saying it as if it were obvious that he's an asshole.

"She is actually right ya know..." said Kiba.

_'Whoa, Gaara hasn't talked this much since....ever!'_ thought Naruto as he looked over at Sakura. _'He must be really into arguing with her!'_

"Shut up," snapped Gaara, still keeping his eyes on Sakura.

"Great, now we have more fighting to deal with," muttered Shikamaru. "First it was just Kiba and Naruto, now there's Gaara and Sakura too!"

"Your always sleeping so, it shouldn't matter to you!" said Ino, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's complaints.

"Yeah but, their arguing prevents me from sleeping," said Shikamaru.

"Oh of course," said Ino.

"I don't expect you to understand, you're just as troublesome as them," muttered Shikamaru.

"Say what?!" asked Ino as she punched Shikamaru on the arm lightly.

"Ugh, all of you really need to learn when to shut up!" said Tenten irritated. Then she looked over at Sakura. "Are you allowed to hang out with us? Or do you have to go home first to your parents or something?"

"No, I don't live with my parents," answered Sakura. "I live alone."

"Oh, so you wanna hang out with us today?" offered Ino, smiling brightly at her.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Great.."muttered Gaara.

"Shut up you ass," said Sakura.

"Why don't you try and make me?" asked Gaara.

"Ugh, do you people ever quit?!" asked Ino.

"Seriously, you guys just met and already you wanna kill each other!" said Tenten. Neji had his arms wrapped around her, with his head in the crook of her neck, trying to block out everyone's voice.

"Let's just go already," said Neji as he brought his head up from Tenten's neck.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura, forgetting all about her argument with Gaara. Her attention was now fully focused on everyone else as she turned to talk to them.

Gaara didn't even know why he agreed to this little _game _of hers. Maybe it was because of his ego and pride. It was also probably because, it would make his life a bit more interesting.

"Let's just go to Sunava Park," insisted Tenten. "I just feel like relaxing today."

"Finally, someone feels the same way," muttered Shikamaru.

Tenten looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Please, you feel that way _every _damn day, your so lazy! Ino, your boyfriend has problems!" said Tenten as she looked over at Ino.

Ino sighed and looked at the ground. "I know,"

"That's great Ino, thanks for defending me," Shikamaru muttered sarcastically.

Ino went over to Shikamaru and gave him a hug and a smile.

"She's right, what am I suppose to say to that?" asked Ino half-heartedly.

Sakura looked over at Shikamaru, he didn't really seem to care about her not defending him.

_'He might not have any problems but, he sure is lazy' _thought Sakura, looking at his face of boredom.

**At The Park**

Everyone _except _Gaara was playing football out on the field. They needed and extra player so that the teams could be even since Kiba left, he had plans. Neji and Naruto started throwing the football at each other, playing catch on the field.

The parkt hat they were in was beautiful, at the very middle of the park, there was a huge white fountain, with water spraying out. There were benches around it, so you can just sit there and enjoy the view. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, and there were many trees. Then there was a little playground are for all the little kids. They only had a field though, it's okay considering the fact that not all parks have one. The field was quite huge anyway, the clean fresh grass just made you wanna roll on it.

"That's not fair, we want to play to ya know!" Tenten complained to her boyfriend.

"Well then go find Gaara and convince him to play," butted in Naruto.

"Why don't _you _go find him?" asked Ino harshly while glaring at him.

Naruto looked at her as if she were stupid. He made motions with his hand, gesturing from Neji to himself.

"Don't you see I'm kinda busy here?" said Naruto.

"Ugh" said Ino annoyed, about to pummel him.

"Calm down, I'll go look for him," insisted Sakura.

"You won't convince him, if anything you'll give him more of a reason for not wanting to play," said Naruto.

"Yeah...." agreed Hinata. "You guys argue a lot, and it's the first day. I can't imagine what's going to happen during the next few weeks."

Sakura shook her head.

"I can convince him, if he won't come, then I'm going to force him to come," said Sakura. "Simple as that."

"Well, seh can actually force him to," said Tenten. "Well the only one out of all of us."

"Go look for him, hurry up cuz I'm tired of waiting!" said Ino.

Sakura ran off the field in search for Gaara. She really couldn't find him anywhere, so she walked over to the side of the park that only had flowers and trees. There, she saw Gaara, resting on a hammock. A hammock is like a hanging bed made of canvas, or netted cords with straps at the end. The straps go round the trees and then you tie your hammock on to the loops. He looked peaceful, resting there.

_'I wonder why he's resting right now. He doesn't seem like a lazy guy like Shikamaru'_thought Sakura. Once Sakura stepped closer to him, his eyes shot open. _'I guess he's a light sleeper,'_

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara.

"Calm down, the others sent me to look for you cuz we need another player to make the teams even," said Sakura. "By the way, why were you sleeping, napping, or resting, whatever you want to call it."

"I have Insomnia, so I'm a bit tired every morning, and evening," answered Gaara, not getting up from the hammock, he just stayed laying there, with his arms crossed behind his head. "As for going to play with you guys, no, I don't want to."

_'Whoa, he has Insomnia? I wonder why.....could it be stress?'_wondered Sakura. _'Any incident, nightmares, something? Eh, I'll ask him once I'm in good terms with him, although that must really suck.'_

"Sorry about the whole sleeping disorder thing but," paused Sakura, giving him a hard look. "You're going to play with us, like it or not. We, well not we, the guys need you to be on their team and you're going to come! Don't you like playing football?"

"You're a girl, you shouldn't like playing football," said Gaara.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "As if being a girl has anything to do with it, get your ass up!"

She walked over to him, and then ended up tripping on a root of the tree, and ended up falling onto of Gaara. A lot of weight on one side, instantly turned over the hammock, making Gaara and Sakura fall of. Sakura's back hit the hard ground.

"Ow, that hurt," muttered Sakura, she was going to get up to ease the pain on her back but, she couldn't. Gaara had fallen on top of her, and their position..........well, it didn't look so good.

Gaara was laying on top of Sakura, his legs were at either side of Sakura's legs. He had his elbows on the ground, keeping his face a few centimeters away from Sakura. Again, it looked like they were about to kiss.

_'Ah, not this situation again!'_Sakura screamed in her mind. _'Get off! Get off! Get off!'_

Sakura was blushing, and it was oh so very noticeable to Gaara, this made him smirk. He thought, that maybe he should have a little fun before getting off of her.

He leaned his head down, making his lips go right near her ear, every time he spoke, his lips practically nibbled her earlobe, causing her to get nervous.

"I bet you did this on purpose," Gaara whispered huskily into her ear. "You purposely tripped, just so I can be on top of you. If you wanted me, you should have just told me,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? I did not do this on purpose, and I do _not_ want you, at all!"

Sakura was getting really nervous, and Gaara could tell, his plan was working.

_'I think I found out the way to win, though it might take a while' _smirked Gaara.

Sakura looked at him, wondering why he was smirking.

"Can you, get off of me already?" asked Sakura, trying not to stammer.

_'Eh, hot boy on top of me, whispering in my ear with a hot, deep, husky voice? Ah, that is SO not comfortable for me!'_thought Sakura.

"You don't really want me to do that, _SaKuRa_," continued to tease Gaara.

Well, he was right about that, she didn't really want him to stop but, she was currently in a _war_ with him, and she could _not_ start liking the enemy. Not now, not ever.

She tried pushing him off, but hell is was _way_ too strong.

_'This is the first say I met him, and already I've been caught up in the most unimaginable situations!'_thought Sakura.

Her eyes went wide whens he felt a pair of lips on hers. Gaara had kissed her!

_'What the fuck?!'_screamed Sakura's mind. _'Why did he just kiss me? Why are his lips still over mine? Why are his lips so soft? And.......WHY THE HELL AM I KISSING BACK?!'_

Sakura had no idea of what just happened but, her body took control, and she was fervently kissing Gaara back, her hands were ruffling through his hair as they continued to kiss. Gaara had not expected her to kiss back but, it felt good so he just went along with it. He bit her lower lip gently so she could open her mouth a bit, giving his tongue access to explore all it wanted to. Their tongues intertwined and the two teens were having a hot make-out session.

"Whoa!" said Naruto as he saw the two teens make-out. "First day, first you fight and now you make-out, yeah that makes a lot of sense to me."

It was like they didn't hear a single word Naruto had just said, because they didn't stop. They continued making out, as if it was their last time together.

"Holy crap, this is getting way too intense for me! Don't worry I won't tell anyone your _dirty little secret_!" said Naruto as he ran away.

After a while, Gaara and Sakura finally pulled apart, because of their lack of oxygen. He took in her irresistible sight, her lips parted slightly, trying to regain her breath.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sakura a bit frightened, as Gaara finally got off of her, and she got up on her own.

Gaara smirked and shook his head.

_'This may be cuz I wanna win but, damn, she sure can kiss,'_thought Gaara as he licked his lips. Making Sakura's eyes go wider, her blush to spread faster, and her mind to go crazy.

"I- We, holy crap, we did _not_ just-"

"Let's go and play already," muttered Gaara as he walked away, heading towards the field. Sakura had her hand placed over her heart, wish was pounding against her chest rapidly.

_'I can't believe.....I just made out with the enemy,'_thought Sakura. _'Holy crap, why did he do it? What's he up to? Ah, though I must admit, BEST Make Out, ever! Eh hopefully we can just forget about this, because I wasn't even in control of my actions at that time!'_

When Sakura was calm, and her blush had calmed down a bit, she walked towards the field to. Everyone was sitting there, looking bored. Except for Naruto, he looked so happy for some reason, and his face read, trouble.

"Ah, how did you convince him to come?!" asked Tenten as her eyes sparked up happily, they have been waiting nearly twenty minutes to play!

"Oh, it didn't take _much _for her to convince them. She was able to convince him the old fashion way, right Sakura?" smirked Naruto.

_'Holy crap, he saw! I'm sure he did! Ah!'_thought Sakura.

She decided to just glare at him and make him shut his mouth.

"I didn't do _any_ of the convincing, he convinced _himself_!" said Sakura.

Naruto just laughed and shook his head.

Everyone else just looked confused. Gaara cracked his knuckles, making Naruto quit his laughter and shut up immediatley. He did not want to get killed by Gaara.

Sakura couldn't even look at Gaara, she was looking everywhere, but she always avoided him, and avoided making any sort of eye contact. Gaara noticed this, and this made him smirk and shake his head.

_'What an interesting one you are Haruno,'_thought Gaara. _'This is actually fun, I haven't made out with much girls but, I'm pretty sure you beat the rest. Now you will be all nervous around me, ha, seems like I'm already winning. I know you're confused but, you're smart, you will find out eventually. Well you are the one who made this game so, let the games begin.'_

* * *

**A/N: You guys are getting lucky! =] Since, I'm still on vacation ((which ends tomorrow ='[)) I have been able to update rapidly for you people. Which is why you had me update three days in a row! =] Well, if you include the other story, then yeah!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! =] It was actually quite fun to write. But, the other story is up to a really good part to!((which I need to start writing right now before I get killed since it was a cliffy! ;X)) **

**Haha, well REVIEW, and I will update once I can! Thanks!**


	3. I Already Won

**Chapter Three: I Already Won**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Speaking "Blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

"Can we just play already?" asked Tenten impatiently, she had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot against the grass-covered ground. She had waited long enough, and she wanted to play already.

"I don't even see why you want to play, you said you just wanted to relax today!" said Shikamaru.

"Well I changed my mind, and now I want to play!" said Tenten. "Got a problem with that?! Well, I don't care! Go fuck yourself!"

"Tenten...calm down," said Hinata softly.

"Ha, sorry," said Tenten sheepishly. "I just really want to play but, Gaara and Sakura haven't stop fighting since they met!"

"Fine we'll play already," cut in Naruto. "The teams will be Sakura, Ino, Gaara, and Tenten. Everyone else is with me!"

Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Naruto. Naruto didn't know why he was receiving a glare from the red head, he hadn't done anything wrong, right?

"What did I do?" Naruto thought aloud.

"All of my teammates are girls," muttered Gaara in annoyance.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _'Of course, all bastards think that girls suck.'_

"You act as if we're bad, we're all probably better than you," said Sakura.

"Yeah!" added in Tenten. "I agree with Sakura!"

"Pfft, you wish" scoffed Gaara.

"Eh, fine whatever," said Naruto. "The teams will be Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and me. The other team will be Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji. Two girls and two guys in each team."

"I'm fine with that," said Sakura.

Soon the game started, they hiked the ball and Sakura's team was playing defense. Naruto was the quarterback of the other team. He threw the ball towards Gaara, and he caught the ball and started running towards the touchdown.

The game went on and Sakura's team had 30 points and Gaara's team had 36 points. Her team was losing by one touchdown. Her team had made 5 touchdowns, his made 6. Both teams were doing really good. Gaara never really saw Sakura nor Tenten play football. To his surprise, they were both really good.

_'I guess I underestimated them,' _thought Gaara as he balled his fist. _'Doesn't matter, their going to lose.'_

They went back to their positions. Naruto threw the ball at Gaara again but Sakura intercepted it this time. Gaara was surprised when she had made an interception on him. _She's better than I thought._Sakura ran with the football and when she saw Naruto heading her way, she passed the ball to Neji. Neji ran towards the touchdown, and made a score. Both teams were tied! Whoever got the next touchdown, would win.

Gaara glared at Neji.

Neji smirked, "You're finally going to be beaten."

"Yeah right, look at your teammates," said Gaara as he gestured to the people behind him. "Shikamaru is the only good one on the team."

Again, he just had to insult the girls. Tenten and Sakura both glared at Gaara as hard as they could.

"Being girls has _nothing_to do with skill!" yelled Tenten from across the field.

"Yeah!" called out Sakura. "We can kick your ass! Watch us win, you sexist, red-headed, Jade-eyed.....!"

Sakura didn't finish describing Gaara, she was about to say Panda cuz, she just noticed that he looked something like a panda. She started looking at his face, observing him more. Her eyes were practically glued on him, making him confused. Sakura started to giggle, everybody looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What's so funny?" questioned Hinata.

Sakura pointed at Gaara and continued laughing. Everyone turned their heads toward Gaara, they didn't see anything funny. He was standing there, with the football in his hands, and with a look of annoyance on his face. What's so funny about that? Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as he continued looking at Gaara.

"Sakura.....you okay?" asked Ino.

"Haha yeah, sorry!" said Sakura as her laughter subsided. "I just realized that....haha Gaara looks like a cute little panda! hahaha I find that funny cuz he's a stubborn cold asshole, yet he looks like one of the cutest animals in the world."

They all looked at him, Neji and Shikamaru smirked and shook their heads. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata just agreed and laughed a bit. Naruto started laughing like crazy. Gaara's cheeks were pink, and no one knew if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Glad you think I'm cute, sorry that I can't say the same for you," said Gaara.

By now, everyone had walked closer together, gathering around when Sakura started laughing hysterically. They were all now standing around Sakura and Gaara. Sakura's face turned serious as she looked over at Gaara and the small smirk that was forming on his face.

"Shut up cuz you're not that cute anyway," retorted Sakura.

"Oh, so you _do _think I'm cute," said Gaara.

"Duh- , uh no! That's not what I meant. You're not cute! ugh, that's disgusting!" said Sakura, not finding the right words to say. _'Did I just tell him I think he's cute?! Ah! I think he's fuckin sexy, that's way past cute but, I can't tell him that! He's too much of an ass, and I don't want anything to end up happening like earlier. Sure that was probably the best kiss in life but, come on. You can't start liking the bad guy!'_

Naruto watched the two teens argue...again in amusement. _'Gaara never really had childish arguments before. Damn, he just met her but, it already seems like they are starting to feel a little something for each other. Wow, I wonder....why were they making out? ....now they are back to fighting. Eh, they are too confusing.'_

"Guys, stop with your childish antics and let's play! We're almost done here!" said Tenten annoyed.

"Ten, calm down." Neji said to his girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Tenten sighed as she relaxed into her boyfriend's arms.

"Yeah, let's just beat the panda already," said Sakura, smirking when she saw Gaara tense a bit.

He sent a glare her way, "Don't call me panda."

"Eh, I'll do what I feel like doing."

"Ugh, not again! Stop! Let's just play!" screeched Ino. Sakura covered her ears and stayed quiet.

They started playing again. Hinata ended up getting the ball, she passed it over to Ino. Ino started running towards the touchdown but, she saw Neji there. She threw the ball across the field towards Gaara. Gaara caught the ball and started running towards the touchdown, with Naruto blocking everyone who started coming his way. Gaara was right in front of the touchdown, when he felt himself being pushed onto the ground by a strong force. He rolled over and fell ontop of the person who had tackled him down. Neji quickly came over and got the football and went towards the other touchdown.

Gaara looked down and saw pink hair. His eyes widened in shock.

_'Sakura?! She's the one who tackled me?! What?!'_Gaara really couldn't believe this, first she had intercepted the ball that came towards him, and then she tackled him? Those are the two things that are impossible for nearly every opponent that he has.

Sakura looked up and was staring into his jade eyes.

"Not this position again!" said Sakura as she pushed him off of her and sat up. "Ah, can't you ever get your ass off of me?!"

Gaara rolled her eyes at Sakura's complaints.

"No, cuz your too irresistible," Gaara grumbled sarcastically.

Sakura punched him on his arm and got up, "Stupid panda."

She looked across the field to see that her teammates were happy.

"Ha, looks like my team won," said Sakura. Gaara got up, and saw that she was right. He looked over at her.

"I would have won if you hadn't tackled me," said Gaara. "Which I don't understand how you did. I must admit Haruno, you're pretty good......"

"Thank-"

"For a _girl_," finished off Gaara as he walked away.

Sakura had her fists balled, ready to punch the living hell out of _the panda_.

_'I will make him learn how to respect girls! Freakin sexist idiot!'_thought Sakura.

She walked across the green field to stand with the others.

"We actually won Gaara for the first time!" said Tenten happily as she hugged Sakura. "You rock girl!"

Sakura hugged back and smiled a bit. "Um...thanks?"

"Let's go out and celebrate!" insisted Ino.

Tenten let go of Sakura and looked at Ino with a raised eye brow.

"Ino....you lost," said Tenten, pointing out the obvious. "Why would _you _want to celebrate losing?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "You act as if I'm retarded. We're not celebrating for who won, we're celebrating that Gaara actually lost!"

Gaara seemed like he was ready to beat up Ino. Shikamaru held him back and told him to calm down.

"Why would Gaara want to celebrate losing?" asked Hinata.

"Cuz he needs to admit defeat, and it wasn't only Neji and Shikamaru. Girls helped win!" said Sakura as she looked over at Gaara.

"I already know that but, that doesn't mean that you alone, can beat me," said Gaara.

"Both of you, shut up please? Sakura, Gaara is an egoistical person. No matter what, he always wants and will think he's better than someone else, just drop it" said Ino.

"Yeah but....eh okay."

**After, They Left The Park**

To celebrate, they all went to a fast food restaurant to eat.

They were sitting at a round table, Sakura was sitting in between Gaara and Hinata, Gaara was sitting next to Neji, then there was Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and back to Hinata. They already had their food and they started eating. Naruto was stuffing his french fries in his mouth, Hinata kept telling me to slow down a bit.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I'm just so hungry!" exclaimed Naruto as he kept eating hastily in large pieces. He even shoved a hamburger into his mouth, it was a junior size though.

Before Naruto could put another french fry in his mouth Sakura reached over the table and slapped the back of his head.

"Naruto you baka, listen to Hinata and stop eating so fast!" said Sakura. "Do you wanna choke and then end up having to go to a hospital or something?!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, sure that he would grow a bump there.

"Sakura-chan, that hurt," said Naruto.

Sakura sighed, _'He still isn't paying attention, I'm telling him to stop eating fast and he ignores this whole concept!'_

"Sorry Naruto, just eat slowly, you got enough time," said Sakura as she popped a fry into her own mouth.

Naruto did as told.

"Where did you learn to play football so well?" Gaara asked Sakura, much to everyone elses surprise. Even Sakura was surprised that he was actually starting a civil conversation with her.

"Umm, my old school is known for having the best athletes around, it's a terrible and practically torn apart school but, that's where you become one of the best athletes. The worst behaved kids go there. I was the second best athlete in that school....um I'm sure you heard of it, Mist High?" said Sakura.

They all looked at Sakura surprised.

"You went to Mist High?" asked Ino, dropping the chicken nugget that was in her hand.

"Isn't Mist High the worst school out of all these villages?" asked Hinata. "The village hidden in the Mist is really scary to live in."

"Mist High....Suigetsu Hozuki is their Star player, right?" asked Gaara, he saw Sakura suddenly jerk, he grew suspicious.

Sakura turned her gaze away from everyone else and just brought up her soda and drank from it slowly. She nodded her head, as to answer Gaara's questions.

_'Something must of happened to her, involving that bastard,'_thought Gaara. He knew Suigetsu, they always played against each other in basketball when their schools went against each other. They both hated each other with a passion. _'Or is it that she doesn't like him because she was second best, while he was the first best of the school? No, I doubt it.'_

"Suigetsu? Oh, he's the one that's always going head to head with Gaara in basketball?" asked Ino. "Oh my god, he's so hot! Sorry Shikamaru but, that guy really is hot. You're hotter, don't get me wrong but, he's still _fine_."

Ino went into dreamy mode. She started squealing and talking about that _hot guy_.

"Everywhere I go, there will always be someone that is his fan girl," muttered Sakura in annoyance as she continued drinking her soda. "Well, just like in nearly ever damn school, guys are assumed to be better than girls. So hands down, they made him the best athlete of the school. Even though I was a girl, they couldn't deny that I played fairly well, so they just left me as second best."

"Damn, that sucks, so you are probably the actual Star player of the school, right?" asked Tenten as she looked over at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I never actually played against him, he never wanted to. He didn't want us to end up being rivals or enemies."

"He always likes having enemies or someone to go against that is quite a challenge, why wouldn't he want that to end up happening between both of you?" asked Gaara suspiciously. Ever since Sakura's actions towards hearing Suigetsu's name, Gaara had become suspicious of what had happened, if anything had happened. He wanted to know what the story was, and he would find out.

"Complicated story," Sakura answered simply. She went on with eating her food.

_'She seems to be hiding something....'_thought Gaara. _'I wonder what that something is....and what's this 'Complicated Story'....'_

Sakura felt Gaara's gaze on her but, she chose to ignore it. She was indeed hiding something but, she obviously didn't want them to know about it. There are some things that are best left untold.

"Why did you move here from the Mist?" asked Shikamaru.

"Personal problems with certain people at that school, and simply because that school was terrible," answered Sakura.  
"All the girls hated me, and most of the guys liked me, it was hard for me to make any good friends."

"So, you were the popular girl?" asked Ino.

"Um no, not really," said Sakura.

They talked about other things as they ate. When they finished they all decided to go home.

"It's kind of dark, you didn't come with a car....." Hinata said to Sakura.

"That's cuz I live right near our school. Well, I live about fifteen blocks away actually...nearly a whole town but, in the beginning I thought it was quite close so I decided to go walking. I hadn't planned to go out anywhere with anyone after school though," stated Sakura. "So I left my car at home."

"A whole town is pretty far! We can't let you go home walking alone in this darkness! It's already nine o'clock!" said Ino concerned for Sakura. "We're all getting rides from our boyfriends...and they get in trouble for getting home late without saying anything. Besides, we all live on this side of town.....if you live near school...well _near _in your words, you're on the other side of town. Gaara lives alone, and he lives around there. He can give you a ride!"

They all looked over at the red head. Sakura doubted that he would agree to give her a ride, if anything, he hated her.

They all stood outside on the dark street. Waiting to see if Gaara would agree to give her a ride home. He just stood their stoically. He had his back leaning against his red Porsche 911 GT1, which Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe at. He had his eyes closed but, they all knew that he could still hear them, cuz he never sleeps. Yet, he still stayed in that cool composure of his, pretending as if he hadn't heard a word. This made Sakura grow irritated.

She walked over to wear he was standing, slouching, eh whatever you want to call it.

"So, how bout it?" asked Sakura as he opened up his eyes. "You're gunna give me a ride, or what?"

Gaara smirked and walked around his car, he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As he opened the car door, Sakura, as well as everyone else continued watching him.

"You're gunna get in or what?" asked Gaara in the same tone as Sakura as he got in his car.

Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes, "See ya later guys."

She opened the door to the passenger seat and got in the car. She threw her book bag in the backseat and soon, Gaara drove off.

"Where do you live?" asked Gaara.

"567 Tercshe Road...." answered Sakura.

Gaara seemed surprised but what she had just told him. Sakura could tell that her answer had made him a bit surprised by the look in his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Sakura.

Gaara shook his head, "Just that you live about a block away from me. Maybe even a few houses down."

Sakura mouthed an _Oh_ and looked out the window.

"So, what's that _Complicated Story _that you didn't tell us about?" questioned Gaara as he stopped at a red light and looked over at Sakura. She swallowed hard and looked over at him.

"It's really none of your business," was Sakura's response.

Gaara put pressure on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

"Kay, be that way if you want. _I will _find out what I want to know," said Gaara calmly as he got closer to her house.

"Sure," muttered Sakura as she rested her head against the window.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" came Gaara's unexpected question.

His question was enough to make Sakura sit upright in her seat. She looked over at him apprehensively.

"Uh, no...." answered Sakura uncomfortably. "Why?"

"Relax, I'm just asking," said Gaara as he continued driving.

"Not going to bother asking if you have a girlfriend," muttered Sakura. "You obviously don't, and if you continue acting like a bastard, I doubt you ever will."

Gaara smirked and shook his head as he parked his car in front of her house. He turned his head over to face her.

"I could have a girlfriend, whether I'm a bastard or not," said Gaara.

"Right, how could I forget? Those brainless whores would literally kill to have you as their boyfriend," grunted Sakura. "What do they see in you anyway?"

Gaara and Sakura both had their seatbelts off. Sakura took it off because she was about to get out, Gaara just never put on to begin with. Ha, he would surely get a ticket soon.

Gaara leaned over to Sakura, she stayed facing him, not moving as to not show any sign of nervousness or fear. His hot breath tickled her skin.

"Stop denying that there isn't _something_ you find _compelling_about me," Gaara whispered in a alluring voice.

Sakura felt like she was sweating bullets. His voice was enough to make her feel like jelly. _'Eh, he's right....in fact, I find a lotof things compelling about him! Ah! But, his assh__ole ways is enough to ruin all that! Grrr, not like I'm going to tell him that anyway!'_

She could feel his lips against her earshell. When she finally regained her composure, she pulled away from him.

"I'm not denying anything. There's _nothing _compelling about an asshole like you." said Sakura stubbornly. "Well, I got to go."

Gaara pulled back and sat in his seat, the smirk still adorned on his handsome face.

_'I haven't had this type of fun..in a long time,'_thought Gaara. _'This will certainly be an interesting year for me.'_

He didn't say anything as Sakura reached in the back of the car seat to get her book bag. She opened the car door and turned over to look at Gaara one last time.

"Bye, and um one tip, wear your seat belt before you get a ticket....or into an accident." Sakura muttered the last part.

"No need, I live right up the block," said Gaara.

Sakura said a low _okay _and closed the door of his car as she walked up the steps of her home, and went inside.

Gaara started his engine again and drove up the road, to his home.

Even though she had stated that there was nothing she found that drew her to him, he knew that there was. When he had whispered in her ear, he felt and saw her shiver in delight, uneasiness, and nervousness. All which were signs that she wouldn't mind giving him a kiss or two.

_'Ha, you can keep fighting back all you want Haruno,' _thought Gaara. '_But it's too late, I already won this game.'_

* * *

**A/N: Took a while to update, but SO sick so don't blame me.**

**Grrr. I honestly feel like I'm dying. T.T eh don't worry, I'm not, just feel like it.**

**Oh and, I changed my penname! =]! As you probably already noticed haha, like it? Yay! On my profile I even created the picture as my icon thingy or whatever to go with it! Hate it? Don't care, keep that comment to yourself.**

**So yeah I am now XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX ..........no longer Dangerously Emerald.**

**But still, call me Emerald-chan! =] haha**

**Well back to the story, I hope you liked the chapter, it's shorter than the other two, well this will probably be the shortest chapter in the story, so don't get too upset. X]**

**Don't know if you liked the chapter but either way, I would appreciate if you would Review, & um hopefully we're both still alive to see the next chapter! X.X **

**I will update once I can, there's a poll on my profile, vote if you haven't yet.**

**Review....=]! kay? ThankiesZ!**

**X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X**

**---formerly _Dangerously Emerald_ to those who still don't know**

**Til latersz, bye!**


	4. Turning The Tables? Not

**Chapter Four: Turning The Tables? Not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Speaking "Blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

Sakura was sitting at a desk, with Gaara sitting in the desk next to her. Other than about five other desks, the room was completely empty. Sakura looked annoyed as she stared at the Black Chalkboard in front of her. How did she end up getting stuck in this jail-like room anyway? There wasn't even a teacher in the damn room!

To make matters worse, the only other person there was the red-head. She did _not _feel like talking to him, he looked like he was sleeping anyway. With his chair leaning on only two legs, and one of his legs sort of pushing against the desk for support. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? No, she knew he was awake. He had told her yesterday that he was insomniac.

_'Ah! Detention is so boring!'_thought Sakura frustrated. _'It was funner in my old school!'_

She hit her head on the desk and decided to take a nap or something. She quickly lifted her head up when she heard the door open, Kurenai-sensei walked in.

_'Oh...it's her,' _thought Sakura. _'Damn, I can't stand this bitch! I could be doing better things! Ah, stupid hoe!'_

"Sabaku, sit properly," ordered Kurenai.

Gaara just opened his eyes and looked at her nonchalantly. He stayed in the same position he was in. Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked the legs of the chair, making all four legs go on the floor.

Kurenai looked over at Sakura but, she didn't say anything. Gaara glared at Sakura.

"Stop acting all tough," said Sakura. "I knew detention sucked but, I never knew it could be this boring. There is no way that I am going to stay in detention for another four days, just because your too stubborn and immature to listen to the damn teacher!"

Gaara scoffed, "You say that as if that isn't the reason for why you ended up here in the first place."

"Quiet! Both of you," demanded Kurenai angrily. "You two have got to be the most intolerable students! Naruto is too but, at least he does as told....most of the time. Now, will both of you stop your arguing and listen to me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Go ahead lady, talk!"

Kurenai slapped her forehead in frustration and shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but instead, gave Sakura a dirty look and left the classroom.

"She left! Score!" cheered Sakura in happiness. Then her face fell when she saw the time. "Gah, it's only been seven minutes of detention! Agh, I won't last! She better cancel tomorrow's detention!"

_'She wants to leave early, yet she keeps treating the teacher like shit,'_thought Gaara. _'Is she stupid or something? She needs to behave if she wants to get out of here.'_

Sakura started rocking back and forth in her chair, shaking her head, "I won't last, I won't last, I won't last, I won't last."

Gaara looked at her as if she were crazy, which he highly believed that she was.

"Do you need to go to a mental institution?" asked Gaara.

Sakura turned her head towards him and glared. She smacked him upside his head and went back to rocking back and forth.

"Agh, what the hell?!" said Gaara as he rubbed his head. "Crazy bitch- ow"

This time she had punched him on the arm, "Keep talking and you will spend the rest of time in misery."

Gaara glared, "Why? Cuz your rocking back and forth and repeating the same shit over and over as if you were crazy?!"

"I'm not crazy! I just am impatient!" said Sakura defensively. "Grr, that's it! I'm leaving."

"She's just going to give you more detention," grumbled Gaara.

Sakura got up from her seat and headed towards the door, "I'm not going to them."

She opened the door and made sure that the hallways were clear. When she saw that no teachers were coming, she ran down the hall, towards the entrance.

_'That idiot, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into!' _thought Gaara as he got out of his seat and followed after her. To his surprise, she actually ran out of the school. _'Damn Haruno, your worse than me.'_

When he went out, he saw her getting inside a car. He quickly went over to her.

She rolled her window down, "What do you want?"

"The blond idiot took my car, we're suppose to meet everyone at an Ice Rink," said Gaara. "I need a ride, I gave you one yesterday."

"Okay," said Sakura as she got out of her car and then went around to sit in the passenger seat. "You drive, cuz I'm going to get lost."

Gaara agreed and got in the driver's seat and soon drove out of the school's parking lot.

"Honestly, you are one crazy bit-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Sakura cut him off.

Gaara smirked and shook his head, "Kay but, it's the truth."

"Whatever, by the way, your car is really cool and just amazing," said Sakura. "Why would you let Naruto, of all people use your car? He seems like the type of person to destroy everything."

"It's not all mine," answered Gaara. "It belongs to my older brother, Kankuro. He has two cars, so he lets me use that car. It's mine in a sort of way because I use it all the time. He never even touches it but, he's the one who bought it or whatever."

"Oh," said Sakura, and she decided to stay quiet the rest of the ride.

Once they arrived at the Ice Rink, they saw all their friends there.

"It's bout time you guys came," said Naruto as he saw the red-head and pinkette approach them.

Naruto was standing next to Hinata, Neji was leaning against the wall with Kiba beside him. Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru were just standing, looking impatient.

"We would have came later but, it was so boring so I left," said Sakura. "Then he followed, I didn't know my way here anyway."

Naruto blinked his eyes repeatedly as he stared at Sakura. Then he kept turning his head from Gaara to Sakura.

"You left detention?!" said Naruto in that loud voice of his.

"But, you'll get into even more trouble," said Hinata as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura just shrugged, not like she cared. Gaara just didn't say anything, showing no sign of emotion at all. It's not like they would suspend them. I mean, it was only Sakura's second day here, and they already knew he would never show up for suspension. He was surprised that they didn't expel him from school already. Did they think he would start to behave? Ha, that's funny.

"Well, let's go ice skating!" exclaimed Ino happily. "Come on Shika-kun, I don't care if you want to skate or not. You're coming with me."

She dragged him away as he shook his head and told her how troublesome it would be. Tenten shook her head and giggled.

"They make an awesome couple," laughed Tenten. "I don't see how someone as lazy as Shikamaru can stand someone as loud and energetic as Ino."

"It's just like Hinata and Naruto, opposites attract," said Sakura as she shrugged a bit.

Hinata blushed a bit, and Naruto just laughed and hugged Hinata tightly.

"But, you certainly don't make a good couple with anyone," put in Gaara while smirking. "I mean come on, you have pink hair! What the heck is that about? Who dyes their hair pink?"

Naruto eyed Gaara with suspicion, _'It's not like him to come out of nowhere with his own little comment. Why is he constantly trying to start a battle between him and Sakura? Did something happen that I don't know about? Why would he make a rude comment about her hair? Pink actually looks good on her.'_

An _imaginary vein _popped on Sakura's forehead as she balled her fists in anger and glared murderously at the smirking panda.

"Shows how much you know, you stupid dumb ass!" roared Sakura. "My hair is naturally pink! There's no way in hell that I'd dye my hair this color! So shut the fuck up! Besides, it looks good on me! Not only that but, I do make a good couple with practically anyone, as long as the guy is cute. Okay, so not any guy.....but, a lot of them!"

Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest, "Pfft, if you ever kissed a guy, that would look so wrong. A pink-headed girl, kissing a guy. Ugh, that sight would be terrible. Not to mention the fact that no guy would want to kiss you, nor would they want to have anything to do with you."

Naruto rolled his eyes, _'Wow Gaara, you say that yet, you were the one who was making out with her on the same day that you guys met! Besides, tons of guys would enjoy being with her, I know I would but, I got Hinata. No offense to Sakura but, Hinata is better and much less violent.'_

Sakura glared really hard at Gaara, "Ha, is that so? ....Then watch this,"

To everyone's surprise, Sakura turned around, pulled Kiba by the collar, and slammed her lips against his. Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

_'What the fuck?'_thought Kiba. _'Does she gotta demonstrate on me? Yeah, she's hot and Gaara is just saying this to get her mad but, why me? Oh yeah, I'm the only one who is single, other than Gaara. But, ugh this feels so good, and she's pretty, I can't resist, I need to kiss her back.'_

Soon, Kiba's arms were wrapped around Sakura's waist as he kissed her back. Sakura forgot all about her argument with Gaara, as she lost herself into the kiss. Everyone else continued to stare at the two teens that were making out in front of them. They all had faces of shock. Well, all except Gaara. He was really angry, he had his fists balled and was ready to pummel Kiba. He didn't even know why he was angry, he just knew that watching Sakura kiss Kiba like that, made him pissed off.

Not just because it was Kiba, if any other guy had kissed her like that, he would probably feel the same. Why was he feeling like this though? He was the one who practically challenged her by saying that no guy would kiss her or want anything to do with her because of her pink hair.

_'Damn, how is it that in two days, she already ended up kissing all the single guys out of our group?'_wondered Naruto in surprise. _'Gaara looks pretty angry, ooo this is getting interesting. If they end up fighting each other for Sakura, that's going to be awesome! Besides, I'll have Kiba off my back since he'll move on from Hinata to Sakura! But, Gaara would probably end up winning this fight.....ugh. Well, Sakura does seem to dislike him, so Kiba might win. This will not end well. Well, I don't even know for sure if they like her or if she likes them!'_

Just as Kiba was about to touch tongues with Sakura, he was pulled off roughly. He snapped out of a daze and looked over at Gaara. He glared at him, _'Why did he mess it up?!'_

Sakura was also surprised when she felt Kiba being pulled away from her. She looked up and saw Gaara there, looking really mad.

_'What the hell is his problem?'_ was the thought running through her mind.

Then she just realized what she did. She blushed really hard and turned to apologize to Kiba.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" apologized Sakura quickly. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I know you probably didn't even want this to happen..ah! I'm sorry...didn't mean to do it for that long...I just, got really into it..I guess."

Kiba grinned, "No worries, you don't need to apologize. I actually liked it......_a lot_."

Sakura's blush turned darker at what Kiba just said. Gaara continued to look at the little scene in anger.

"Why did you have to mess it up Sabaku?" asked Kiba a bit angrily as he turned to face Gaara. "Why are you so pissy anyway?"

"I'm not," said Gaara, trying to calm down. "I interrupted cuz Haruno already proved her point."

With that said, Gaara just walked away into one of the locker rooms. Sakura looked at where Gaara was standing just a few moments ago. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

They all looked over to him, wondering what he was laughing about.

"What's so funny?" snarled Kiba.

"The fact that, Gaara is jealous," said Naruto as he continued laughing. "Never did I think that I'd see the day when that cold bastard got jealous, especially of you."

Kiba was puzzled, _'He was jealous?....Well, that explains why he pulled us apart and looked really angry. So, he's starting to like her eh? Ha, too bad Sabaku, I may fear you at times, and we may be best buds but, I want the cherry blossom. There is no way that I'm letting you win her, so you better be ready for a fight.'_

Kiba looked over at Sakura, and he started looking her up and down. Sakura didn't notice that he was checking her out, she was too busy thinking about what Naruto had just said.

_'No way, he's jealous?' _thought Sakura in surprise. _'Why would he be jealous? He doesn't even like me! He even insulted my hair and said that no guy would ever kiss me or want anything to do with me! Although, he did kiss me. Ah! Thanks for making me all confused Panda! Well, I guess I can use this against you now.'_

Sakura now had a evil grin on her face, she was certain that she would now win, _'I know just how to beat you Gaara. You're not so fond with the feeling of jealousy, is what I hear. Ha, this is going to be a piece of cake. I'm sure that in the beginning, you thought you were winning. Well, now I'm turning the tables. No one can beat me, not at my own game.'_

"Well, that was interesting...." said Tenten. "Let's go ice skate!"

They all agreed that they should go get their ice skates and whatever else they needed. They had already paid before Sakura and Gaara arrived. They went into the locker rooms to put on ice skates. They had to get borrowed ones, it was okay though, because they went there tons of times, and they knew they cleaned them well.

When they walked inside, they saw a few other people and Ino, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Gaara was just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest. Ino and Shikamaru were putting on ice skates, Ino of course was forcing Shikamaru to put them on but, forget about that. Sakura looked over at Gaara.

"You're not going to skate?" she asked him, already knowing that he was awake.

"Of course he is!" said Naruto. "We already paid for him."

Gaara's eyes opened up, he still seemed a bit angry, "I don't want to skate."

"You don't know how to skate?" teased Sakura.

She was just trying to get him back to his normal self. She didn't like it when he was angry. She liked it better when he would tease her and join in the fun.

"He's actually really good at it, he just doesn't like wearing the skates," said Tenten. "He thinks it's gay."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why are you always being so childish?"

"It's not like you don't either," retorted Gaara as he got off the wall and went to go sit on the bench.

Sakura smirked as an idea popped in her head.

"Come on Kiba, let's get our skates on!" said Sakura while smiling brightly at him. "Wanna skate together?"

Sakura grabbed Kiba's hand and started pulling him where the skates were. To her satisfaction, she heard a low growl come from Gaara.

"Sure," agreed Kiba as they went to go get a pair of skates. Gaara got up from the bench, with his fists balled and he went over to where you get your pair of skates. He didn't get a pair of skates, instead he grabbed Sakura and pulled her away from Kiba. After giving the confused Kiba a glare, he walked towards the door that took you to the main hall. He reached into his pocket, took out forty bucks and handed it to Naruto.

"That's you're money, Sakura and I aren't skating today," said Gaara.

Kiba watched in surprise as Gaara pulled her away.

Sakura looked up to him and shook her head, "You may not want to skate but, I do! Since when did you choose what I do?! Let go of me!"

Kiba gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Gaara drag her out of the locker room.

Gaara ignored her complaints as he took her outside. He continued dragging her through the parking lot until they reached her car. When she felt his grip on her arm loosen completely, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're not my damn boss!" said Sakura angrily. "I'm going to go skate! You don't gotta get all angry and demanding just cuz you're jealous!"

"I am not jealous," said Gaara as he pushed Sakura against the car and rested his hands on the car at either side of her head.

_'Ah, he's traping me again!'_thought Sakura. _'No, the stupid idiot needs to get over it and move on! He doesn't even like me, so what the fuck?!'_

"Then what would you call it?" asked Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "I kissed Kiba, then you got all mad. I asked Kiba if he wanted to skate with me, you got mad and pulled me away from him. You're still angry about it, tell me that's not jealousy."

"It's not jealousy," said Gaara.

Sakura sighed, "And now you're lying to my face. Yupp, Kiba is definitely better than you."

Gaara stiffened, "No he isn't! Why do you like the damn dog anyway?!"

"See, you're jealous," said Sakura. "I didn't mean it when I said he was better than you, although he probably is...you're an asshole. But, either way, I can tell you're jealous because since when did you call him a damn dog? Last time I checked, all of you guys are the best of friends, you, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba. You're jealous, you don't gotta deny it. But, at least now you know that even though I have pink hair, guys would want to kiss me, and they would wanna go out with me. I'm pretty sure, that you're bastard self would too."

Sakura smirked after her last statement. She wondered what his expression would be. Her smirk slowly faded away as she saw him have a smirk of his own. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, and she nervously wondered what caused him to smirk.

She shivered in uneasiness as Gaara leaned his head down, close to her ear.

"Well, I guess your right," Gaara whispered huskily into her ear, causing her to tremble. "I guess I am jealous. I also guess I'm one of those guys who would want to kiss you, and end up going out with you. Your right _SaKuRa_, you're absolutely right."

After all of that was said, he quickly moved his lips on top of hers.

_'I know that you were trying to turn the tables, and I must admit, I was clueless about it at first,'_thought Gaara as he continued kissing her. _'But, you will not win, I'm still the winner. It may be hard, considering it's hard to deal with your way of winning. You have an advantage...cuz for some reason, I do get jealous. I got jealous over Kiba, I'm sure it won't be any different with another guy. I don't know why though, cuz I don't like you but, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to win, cuz you're not the only one with an advantage.'_

Sakura was going to pull away, there was no way she would let him get the best of her. But, in the end, she knew she couldn't resist him. His kiss was just too good....too addicting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with as much force. She granted him entrance as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He explored all of the areas in her mouth with his tongue until his tongue finally met with hers. Their tongues practically fought each other, as they finally intertwined and continued with the make out session.

It came to no surprise to him, he already knew she would kiss back. If anything, it would surprise him if she pulled away. He knew she couldn't resist, he had that affect on girls. It sucked when it was towards fan girls but, this was Sakura. A girl that was different from most. She was not a fan girl, and even though she might later on, she did not like Gaara. She had no feelings for him what so ever. He knew this, that's why he felt safe kissing her. Cuz she wouldn't end up raping like all those fan girls try to.

He also kissed her because, by doing this, he could easily win her at this small game. The last reason for why he kissed her, was because he actually liked it. She sure could kiss, it was kind of addicting but, he could control himself....._for now_.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I haven't updated in practically...forever.((A week and.....some days?)) But, as you know, I've been really sick. When you're extremely sick, you can't concentrate so well. Which is why when I kept trying to write up a chapter, I kept getting Writer's Block but, I NEEDED to update already, so I kept typing things, and slowly ideas appeared. So I finally updated.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you liked it. Cuz it took FOREVER to come up with this. Even though it ain't the best, at least it's something right? Well, please REVIEW, thanks! Much appreciated!**

**-No, this won't end up Saku/Kiba, it's still and forever will be, Gaa/Saku.**

**-There will be some Saku/Kiba moments but, just to get the Panda Jealous. ;) So don't get mad.**

**-This story will be updated....I'm not sure when, hopefully in a couple of days!**

**I am still sick, so don't expect too much. Oh, and the sickness I have is GERD, it's really painful. You can look it up, to see what it's about. I will try to update the boarding school story ASAP. That's my next job. After I might either work on the next chapter for this story or the next chapter for the Shika/Saku story. Which, I hope you'll check out! =) **

**--Oh and, anyone got any reccomendations of good animes to watch? There are certain qualities needed.--**

***-*-- English Dubbed_ not_ Subbed cuz I can't stand reading and watching at the same time. =)**

***-*-- Romance! =) -If it doesn't have romance, then don't bother mentioning it!**

***-*-- At least 12 episodes, hopefully more but, the least amount of episodes is 12.**

***-*-- No yuri/yaoi. **

***-*-- People must look normal, no elf ears or tails or something. But, if they change into an animal(like in Fruits Basket) I'm okay with that. Just no people having elf ears or something unnormal.**

**I think that's all but, if you know any animes like that, please tell me. Oh but, I already watched Fruits Basket, Full Metal Panic(all 3 series.) & ugh well, yeah. Don't reccomend Shuffle! cuz, I just hate the fact that some people have those long weird ears. -_-**

**Anyway, please review, and til next time! Bye!**


	5. The Secret

**Chapter Five: The Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Speaking "Blah blah"

Thinking _'Blah blah'_

Inner **'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

The two teens continued kissing. After another moment or two, Sakura quickly pulled away from him and realized what she was doing. She blushed in embarrassment but glared at Gaara.

"Don't do that..." said Sakura. "I don't like that..."

"It sure seemed like you did," smirked Gaara as he licked his lips and walked around the car, unlocked it, and got in the driver's seat.

_'Grr. He's not going to steal my car!'_thought Sakura as she opened the door and got in the passenger's seat. She fastened her seat belt and waited for Gaara to drive out of the parking lot. Sakura looked over at him and saw that he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

"Why don't you ever put on your seat belt?" asked Sakura with pink furrowed eyebrows.

"Cuz I don't feel like it," was Gaara's blunt reply as he drove onto the road.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his answer, "You're going to end up getting a ticket."

"The police never catch me," said Gaara.

Sakura sweatdropped, "You drive away from them or something?"

"What else is there to do?" asked Gaara.

Sakura shook her head, _Idiot._ "You better not drive away with my car! Ugh, I don't understand why you're such an idiot. Where are we going anyway?"

He didn't respond, just kept on driving to who knows where. Sakura, guessing he wasn't going to answer her question, just chose to relax. It's not like she could stop him, it was her car but, she didn't even know where they were, She leaned her head against the window and started drifting out into space.

_'I can't believe we kissed, again!'_thought Sakura, the blush creeping back onto her face. _'But still, I don't know if he was joking or not when he said that he was jealous of Kiba. Is he? Does he like me? Not that I care...I mean seriously, it's not like I like him...at all. I mean, hehe yeah....I'm confused. Whatever, it's best if I don't even think about it.'_

After about what seemed like forever, the car came to a stop. Sakura lifted her head up to look out the window.

"Where the hell are we?" thought Sakura aloud.

"Some place," said Gaara as he got out of the car.

Sakura did the same and rolled her eyes at him, "Well no shit we're some place! But, I'm asking where! Be a bit specific will ya? The movies, a restaurant, a diner, some cafe, a church?! I don't know, just tell me where we are, but _some place _ain't a damn answer!"

"Damn you crazy bitch, calm down!" said Gaara.

He soon felt a fist hit his cheek. Damn, it hurt like crazy. He held his cheek in pain and glared at Sakura.

"Don't call me a crazy bitch," snarled Sakura. "You damn panda."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like calling you!" fought back Gaara.

"Well then be prepared to get your ass kicked!" said Sakura.

The two went back and forth, arguing like ...not an old married couple, they were being a little too violent to be old...more like Kangaroo Jack and a person fighting, with Sakura being the Kangaroo, meaning she was winning this fight.

"Look, can you just shut the hell up?" asked Gaara in frustration. "We're at some diner. The one near the border between Konoha and the Mist."

"Good, cuz I'm starving!" said Sakura, back to her smiling self.

_'Wait, the Mist?' _thought Sakura as she frowned a bit.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, _'Talk about mood swings.'_

He gestured her to follow him as he crossed the street. After walking about two blocks, they entered a diner that was opened 24-hours.

"Why did you bring us here anyway?" asked Sakura.

Gaara shrugged, "Anything is better than skating."

They walked over to an empty table and sat at either end of the table.

"But, they said you're pretty good at it," said Sakura. "How would they know that, unless you've skated before...?"

"It's a long story," said Gaara. "Just tell one of the girls to tell you."

Sakura looked at him with questioning eyes, "Um....okay."

A waiter came and gave them two menus, "I'll be back to get your orders."

Sakura propped her arm on the table and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"What are you going to get?" asked Sakura.

Gaara looked through the menu, "Chicken and french fries. What are you going to get?"

"Um fries and a shake will do," said Sakura.

Gaara chuckled a bit, "This is probably the only time I'm going to pay for your food. You're only getting fries and a shake?"

"Oh, so you want me to make you waste a lot of money?" asked Sakura. "Okay. I'll make sure that you're broke after this."

She smiled innocently while Gaara glared at her.

"I was kidding, fries and a shake will be perfect," said Gaara.

"Thought so," smirked Sakura as the waiter came to their table.

They ordered their food and just talked while they waited for the waiter to come.

"This place is really nice," said Sakura as she looked around the diner. "It's like a restaurant but then it's like a cafe where you can hang out. It's really cool."

Soon, the food arrived and they ate. When they payed the bill they went over to the other side of the diner, the part that was like a cafe that you could hang out at. There weren't much people there, there were only about four or five other couples there. Sakura hadn't finished her shake so she was still drinking from it. Gaara and Sakura sat on the couch that was in the middle of the room.

They decided that they would just relax and hang out a bit. They didn't really like each other((well that's what they said.)) but, they decided to call a truce for tonight.

"It's six thirty, let's stay here for another hour or so, and then go home," insisted Sakura.

Gaara nodded his head and leaned back on the couch.

"Excuse me," said a girl. "There are no tables or seats left for me and my boyfriend to sit at. Mind scooting over a bit so we can sit here."

The couch was big enough for four people to sit but, they would be a bit packed together. Sakura gave the girl a dirty look.

_'She looks like a slut,'_thought Sakura.

The girl had blond hair, grayish eyes, and was wearing a really short skirt and a tube top, with a lot of her cleavage showing. Gaara moved down and pulled Sakura over, knowing that she would not move over on her own will. He could tell that Sakura didn't like the girl and personally, he didn't either. Especially not when she winked at him and flashed him a flirty smile.

_'Didn't she say she's here with her boyfriend?' _thought Gaara. _'God, I hate sluts.'_

He didn't want Sakura to end up hurting to girl, seeing as she had her fists balled and ready to knock the crap out of her. So, he grabbed her from the waist and made it so that her back was leaning against his chest, and her head was resting near the crook of his neck. Sakura looked at him with questioning emerald eyes.

"Calm down," whispered Gaara into her ear. "I can see that you're jealous but, don't worry Sakura. I'm all yours."

Sakura glared at him and was about to pull away but then froze completely when she heard a familiar voice.

"What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here Sakura. Especially not with _him_" said none other then Suigetsu. "So, you transferred to Konoha High..."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of him. Gaara felt the tension between Sakura and Suigetsu.

_'It really must have been a complicated story...'_thought Gaara as he saw their reactions to seeing each other.

Suigetsu, being the bastard that he is, simply smirked. Sakura seemed to be a little bothered by his presence.

"Suigetsu....what are you doing here?" asked Sakura, then she remembered the girl. "Right, you always did prefer to date sluts."

The blondie glared at Sakura.

"I'm not dating her-"

"What are you talking about baby?" pouted the girl next to him. "We're out here on a date."

Suigetsu gave the girl a dirty look and then turned back to look at Sakura. Seeing Gaara's arms around her waist angered him.

"You're dating Gaara?" asked Suigetsu as he looked over at Gaara with a face of disgust.

Sakura was about to say no when Gaara stopped her, "What's it to you?"

"I just think she can do much better than you," said Suigetsu.

Soon enough, Gaara was standing in front of Suigetsu. They both looked at each other, dead in the eye. Both of them had anger and hatred shown in their eyes. Sakura looked back and forth from Gaara to Suigetsu.

_'Damn...is this how bad it gets on the court?' _wondered Sakura.

She decided to stop things before someone landed a punch on the other. She stood up and got in between them, leaning a bit on Gaara to push him away from Suigetsu.

"I'm not going out with Gaara," said Sakura. "It's not like that's any of your concern anyway."

Suigetsu seemed a bit more relaxed when Sakura told him that she wasn't going out with Gaara.

"Well, since you're already here," started off Suigetsu. "Why don't we hang out. All four of us,"

"Sorry," apologized Sakura. "Gaara and I were just about to leave."

"No you weren't," said the blondie. "I just finished overhearing you suggesting that you guys stay for another hour or so."

Sakura glared at the girl, why would that bitch want them to stay there anyway?!

"Tsk, Tsk Sakura," said Suigetsu as he shook his head. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"More than anything," snapped Sakura as she looked at him with so much hatred. She clenched her fists, she seemed about ready to kill him.

Gaara was completely confused. He didn't do anything to show it but, he had no idea of what was going on. Sakura never told him about the story of her and Suigetsu.

_'She didn't want to tell me what happened...'_thought Gaara. _'Maybe if I ask, she'll tell me. Since Suigetsu is right there anyway. I know that bastard might end up telling me himself.'_

"Well, what's the story of what happened between you two?" asked Gaara.

Sakura looked down at the floor, _'Fuck, I didn't want to tell him.'_

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Suigetsu in a mocking voice.

"You being part of my life is something I rather not want to talk about to anyone," retorted Sakura. "Cuz then I feel ashamed, that slut next to you will end up being ashamed too."

_'What is she talking about?'_thought Gaara.

"No one feels ashamed about going out with me," said Suigetsu.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, _'She didn't go out with him....did she?!'_

"Well, I certainly do," said Sakura. "Your such an asshole, always thinking your better than everyone else, never giving a shit about people's feelings, always lying, and always acting like everyone around you is of no importance! So you know what, I'm glad you broke up with me! I'm glad that I never meant anything to you! I'm glad that you never cared about our relationship, you just wanted to have some fun. All of this crap made me so damn happy cuz now I know that your full of shit, and I know who you really are."

Sakura said all of that angrily, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

_'That must have been why Suigetsu didn't want them to go against each other in seeing who was a better athlete,'_ thought Gaara. _'Because they were going out and he didn't want them to fight or anything. But, he broke up with her? ...He was just playing her. What a bastard. No wonder she was tense when he came up in conversation last time,'_

"Calm down Sakura," said Suigetsu. "I'm sorry if you feel that way about me. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that being with you, ruined my streak. The longest I've been with a girl before you was two weeks. But, I ended up being with you for about four months. I didn't even realize it, I mean who would, you were the hottest girl at school. All the guys wanted you. I did want to be with you but, I didn't want to ruin my reputation. When I realized we've been together for far too long, I had to end it."

"So you chose your reputation over me," said Sakura. "Yeah, this makes me feel so much better. Look, I don't want to hear your sad excuses. We're over because you were being your asshole self. It doesn't matter to me anymore, damage is done, I hate you more than anything. Don't worry about me going out with any guys, it has nothing to do with you."

"But, why are you with this bastard?" asked Suigetsu, gesturing to Gaara, who was standing beside Sakura. Listening to their conversation, intently.

"I agree, he can be a bastard," said Sakura. "But, I must say, I would choose him over you any day. For one thing, he looks _way_ hotter. Another, you're much more of a bastard than him."

Suigetsu looked over at Gaara and glared at him. Gaara just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. He always did find amusement in anything that got Suigetsu mad. Suigetsu looked back at Sakura. She looked at him, with a look of defiance on her face. He always had gotten the better of her but, he noticed that there was some change. She was fighting back much more than she use to. She's actually standing her ground against him, she ain't showing any sign of fear, or any sign that said she would back down.

_'Am I the reason that she's more stronger?'_wondered Suigetsu. _'Or is it because of that damn bastard? Did he change her? What's their relationship anyway? I don't like her being around him. Just look at that damn bastard smirking. He probably likes her... Does he think he's better than me? He always thought he was better than me at basketball....There's no way that Sakura can honestly like him better. He wants to laugh about her choosing him? Let's see him laugh at this. I guess this is going to be a litle test to see if she really did change or not'_

In one quick move, Suigetsu had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, and his lips over hers.

_'Sakura was never able to resist me,'_thought Suigetsu, smirking into the kiss. His date looked at the scene in shock and anger.

Sakura instantly pulled away from him, wiping her mouth, and glaring at Suigetsu.

_'What the hell?'_thought Sakura. _'Hasn't he gotten it through his head? I've changed... I'm not the same as before. He will never again get the best of me.'_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" asked Sakura angrily.

_'I guess she really has changed,'_thought Suigetsu.

"That's what I want to know!" said the blondie. "What are you doing Suigetsu?!"

Suigetsu completely ignored the girl and continued focusing on Sakura. Gaara was also enraged by Suigetsu's actions. He just finished seeing her kiss Kiba, now another guy kissed her?! Not any guy though, her ex-boyfriend, and his rival. He didn't know how much more he would be able to take. He knew one thing for a fact though, he really was starting to get jealous of the guys that liked her. Maybe he does feel a little something more than what he thought, for Sakura.

"You're much more different now," said Suigetsu as he walked closer to her.

Sakura stayed where she was standing, she wasn't scared. She didn't care about what he tried to do. She had always shown fear whenever she was around him, not this time. She would show him that she really was different now, and she wouldn't take shit from him. Even if she couldn't fight him, Gaara would help her if Suigetsu did anything.

He held her chin in the palm of his hand and raised it up so that she was looking at him in the eye.

"Much more different," he whispered. He leaned his head down near her ear. "I think I like you more this way. Your feisty self and stubbornness is such a turn on. What do you say Sakura-chan? Give me another chance. I promise this time I'll put you first in my life."

She knew that what he said was all just a load of bullshit.

"You can rot in hell," hissed Sakura as she pulled herself away from him and walked over to Gaara. "Can we go to some other place?"

Gaara nodded his head, he took out the car keys and gave it to Sakura. She understood, he still had some things to talk about to Suigetsu. She left the diner and went to the car.

"What about me?!" asked the blondie. "Suigetsu! What the hell was that about?!"

"Shut up Jen," said Suigetsu coldly, not averting his eyes from Gaara. She immediately shut her mouth. "What's your relationship with Sakura?"

"We're just friends," answered Gaara. "Don't get all jealous, just cuz prefers me. She doesn't like you, just back off."

"No, I still love her," said Suigetsu. "Now that I know what school she's going to, I can start seeing her more. Hopefully I'll get her back. For your own safety, I suggest you stay away."

"No one is scared of you Suigetsu," said Gaara in his deep calm voice. "Besides, I think I might want her for myself."

After that, Gaara walked out of the diner, leaving Suigetsu to be angry in the diner.

Gaara walked down a few blocks until he got to the car. He knocked on the window so that Sakura could unlock the car. When she unlocked it, he got in the driver's seat. She handed him the keys but, avoided making eye contact with him. When he grabbed the keys from her, she just looked out the window.

"Look," started Gaara. Sakura looked over at him when he spoke, still avoiding his eyes. "What happened between you and Suigetsu was kinda big. But, keep being that stubborn crazy bit- girl..that I know and don't let it get to ya. At least not when you're around me, cuz I hate him too and don't wanna waste my time being angry just because he's an asshole."

Sakura laughed a bit and then just smiled at Gaara.

"Okay," said Sakura. "And you just saved yourself by using the word girl."

"Just because I said you're a crazy girl, it don't mean that you're not a crazy bitch," said Gaara.

Therefore, he received a smack on the back of his head. He rubbed his head in pain.

"Don't complain," said Sakura. "Cuz you actually asked for it this time."

"Whatever," muttered Gaara as he turned the key and started the engine.

"By the way, don't tell anyone else about this," said Sakura. "I wanna keep it a secret....I will tell them when I'm ready to let them know about this."

"Okay," said Gaara.

"Are you taking me home, or are we going somewhere else?" asked Sakura.

"What time is it?" asked Gaara.

Sakura took out her cellphone to look at the time.

"It's seven ten," said Sakura.

"I'll take you back at like eight or eight thirty," said Gaara.

"Okay," said Sakura. "Can you just do me the favor of putting on your seat belt."

Gaara grunted, as he put on his seat belt, "Happy?"

"Very," smiled Sakura.

_'It's starting to get dark, and cops are always around here at this time,'_thought Sakura. _'There is no way that am I going to let him have the cops chasing after us!'_

"Can we go to the movies?" asked Sakura. "There is a scary movie that came out that I really want to see! Is there a theatre anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, there is one about ten minutes away," said Gaara. "We can go see the movie."

"Yay," said Sakura happily. "Okay, well hurry up!"

"Don't rush me to do anything," grumbled Gaara.

"Well, I just did!" said Sakura. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't test me," warned Gaara as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Don't test me," mimicked Sakura. "Sheesh, you act as if I'm actually scared of anything that you might do to me."

"You keep acting like you know me," said Gaara. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"It doesn't matter what you're capable of doing," said Sakura. "I can't be scared of anyone who looks like an adorable panda!"

She pinched his cheeks, which got an angry growl out of Gaara.

"Why are you trying to get me mad?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know," said Sakura as she shrugged. "It's fun."

"Well, at least stop calling me a panda," said Gaara. "It's annoying, I'm not a damn panda."

"But, you look like one!" said Sakura.

"No I don't," said Gaara.

"Of course you do!"

"Sakura, I don't look like a panda."

"Yes you do! You may act like an ass but, you look like a cute little panda!"

"I'm not a cute little panda!"

"Fine, you wanna be a sexy panda?" asked Sakura.

Gaara stopped at the red light and looked at Sakura in bewilderment.

Sakura started laughing like crazy.

"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed Sakura. "That was too funny!"

She continued laughing, and Gaara just glared at her.

"Go panda go!" said Sakura. "It's green light!"

Gaara stepped on the pedal and continue driving, trying to ignore Sakura's comments. She seemed to enjoy making fun of him.

_'Oh well,'_thought Gaara. _'As long as she's happy. At least she won't be thinking about Suigetsu and end up crying.'_

After a few minutes, he arrived at the movie theatre. He parked in it's parking lot. Sakura had stopped laughing by now.

They got out of the car and Sakura clinged onto Gaara's arm. Making him look down at her in surprise. She shoved her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm cold," said Sakura.

"Hn," was all Gaara said as they walked into the movie theatre.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I know, it took a while....two weeks to be exact.**

**But, I gotta busy life so, forgive. Been dealing w/ so many problems. **

**Besides, my internet hasn't worked for about four days? I don't know but it stopped working after February 3.**

**I will update the boarding school story soon.**

**I hope you've checked out my shika/saku story. =]**

**I will try to update quicker. State Tests and stuff is what I'm dealing with.**

**Anyway, the poll is closed "I DON'T Want To Marry You" is the next story after the Boarding School story. & I hope you liked the chapter and will Review. =)**

**- X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X -**


	6. Confusion

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!_**

**Speaking "Blah blah"**

**Thinking _'Blah blah'_**

**Inner 'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

When they walked into the theatre, Sakura continued to hold onto Gaara. Gaara didn't want to say anything but, it was kind of embarrassing to him, since he actually liked her holding onto him like that. He didn't know why, he just liked it.

"What's the movie that you wanted to see?" asked Gaara.

Sakura froze and laughed nervously, "Uh...I never actually found out the name of it."

Gaara stared blankly at her. Before he said something and they started arguing, she quickly said something.

"I know the scenes from the previews that they show on tv!" said Sakura. "I'll be able to say which one it is if I see one of those posters they hang up of the movies."

Sakura pulled away from Gaara, much to his disappointment, not that he would say so. She went over to all the posters and found the movie she wanted to see. He walked over and she showed him the movie.

"Oh," said Gaara. "That's the movie I wanted to see. Well, I guess that makes things easier."

Sakura smiled and he bought two tickets and then they went through the metal detectors. Afterwards they got their popcorn, drinks, and Sakura got some candy and then went inside one of the auditoriums for where they would watch the movie. They sat all the way in the back and waited for the movie to start.

Gaara quickly took out his phone and called naruto, "Idiot, leave my car in my garage."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot," argued Naruto. "But, okay."

Gaara closed his phone and slipped it in his pocket.

Sakura took the bucket of popcorn from Gaara and started eating it.

"Can't you wait til the movie starts?" he practically mumbled.

"Nope," she said childishly as she threw some popcorn into her mouth.

"I swear this feels like I'm babysitting or something," muttered Gaara.

"Well, what do you want this to feel like panda?" asked Sakura.

Gaara didn't say anything as he slouched in his seat a bit. That's when an idea popped into Sakura's mind as she smirked. She put the bucket of popcorn on the ground and made Gaara face her. She pulled close to him so that she was leaning a bit on his chest. He seemed a bit surprised and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

_'What is she doing?'_thought Gaara.

"I guess you want this..." Sakura trailed off as she licked her lips in a flirtatious matter. "To feel more of a date. Don't you, Gaara**-kun**?"

She put emphasis on the "-kun". Gaara could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink as everything suddenly felt hot. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, from the closeness of her body and his, not to mention the fact that she brought her face really close to his. The smell of her strawberry shampoo was now stronger. He liked that about her, her light smell of strawberries. He found that, _compelling_. It just drew him to her for some reason. Now that they were immensely close, the smell was practically suffocating him, in a good way. He knew she was teasing him, and he tried to regain his composure. He would not let her win. If she wanted to play; two could play at that game.

He grabbed her chin and gently pulled her closer to him. Whenever he said a word, his lips would brush over hers.

"That's **exactly** what I want this to feel like," he said in a deep husky voice.

"Gaara-kun?" said a soft voice, making Sakura and Gaara pull away from each other. They both looked behind them to see a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Is that you?"

Gaara looked really surprised to see her. Sakura looked at the two in confusion. She was a bit glad that the girl interrupted, considering the fact that she didn't know what to say against Gaara, when he said he does want this to feel like a date, obviously he was trying to tell her that she would lose this little "game".

"Matsuri?" asked Gaara, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation, I'll be here for another three weeks," said Matsuri, smiling. She looked over at Sakura and frowned a bit. "Who's your little friend?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," said Sakura as she stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Right," said Matsuri, giving her a fake smile, and completely ignoring Sakura's outstretched hand. "I'm Matsuri, Gaara-kun's girlfriend."

Sakura awkwardly put her hand down and then realized what Matsuri said. She looked a bit upset as she turned to look at Gaara. Gaara averted his eyes from her gaze and looked at Matsuri with a _What-The-Fuck? _look.

"Oh, Gaara never told me that he had a girlfriend," said Sakura.

Matsuri laughed a little and shoved Gaara playfully, "Why haven't you told her about me?"

"Last time I saw you, was two years ago," said Gaara. "I was starting to forget. I thought our relationship was over anyway."

Matsuri gasped and looked upset, "How can you say that?! Our relationship will never end! Don't ever think that!"

Sakura was starting to feel like a third-wheel or something. She didn't feel comfortable with this, at all.

"Um, I think I should leave you two alone to discuss some things and be reunited..." said Sakura as she stood up and made her way to leave. "Matsuri, you can take him home...right?"

"Oh absolutely!" said Matsuri, smiling brightly.

"Wait, no, Sakura" said Gaara as he grabbed her wrist. "You barely know your way back. I'll take you home. Don't worry about me and Matsuri being reunited, we can do that some other day. Besides, we already bought snacks and the tickets for the movie, aren't you going to watch?"

Matsuri looked at Gaara and Sakura in jealousy as she crossed her arms, _'Why the hell would he rather spend time with her, then with me?! Who the hell is she to him?! Why were they about to kiss before I interrupted them? Ugh, Gaara has a lot of explaining to do!'_

Sakura blushed at the fact that Gaara wanted her to stay, and at that fact that in a way, he was choosing her over his girlfriend. But, she could see that Matsuri was getting mad, and she didn't want to get in between their relationship. It's not like she cared anyway, she didn't like Gaara or anything. Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Gaara.

"Don't worry," said Sakura. "If I get lost, I can ask anyone for the directions. Besides, your girlfriend looks like she wants the attention right now. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Before Gaara could protest, Sakura left the theatre. She was truly upset that Gaara had a girlfriend, and that his girlfriend ruin their little "date." She didn't know why though, and that's what was bugging her. The fact that she didn't know why him having a girlfriend, made her so upset. Not only that but, his girlfriend was kind of bitchy.

Gaara sighed and turned around to look into the angry face of Matsuri.

"What relationship do you have with that girl?!" asked Matsuri.

Gaara ran a hand through his messy red hair, "That's really none of your business."

"Of course it is," said Matsuri, with her hands on her hips. "I'm your girlfriend, everything that's your business, is mine! And when I came were you about to kiss her? Were you about to cheat on me? Gaara-kun I love you but, I don't want you going around kissing whores!"

"Sakura is not a whore," said Gaara defensively, as he glared at Matsuri. "And my business is my business. How do you come in two years and automatically assume I still want to be with you?"

Matsuri looked at him with wide eyes, _'So....he likes her. He fell for that girl with pink hair. Don't worry, when I'm done with her, he will continue to only be interested in me.'_

"You do want to be with me, don't you?" asked Matsuri, acting like she was about to cry. "I know I haven't been here for a long time but, I'll be visiting more often since I just moved to Sand and I'm much closer! Please don't break up with me, I love you. I guess I just got a little carried away because I saw that you were about to kiss her. I still want to know...what is she to you?"

Gaara sighed, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. He would certainly regret this later.

"I still want to be with you," he said. "I wasn't about to kiss her, I was just........blowing something out of her eye. As for my relationship with her, we're just friends."

"Really?" said Matsuri, getting happier. She took out her phone and started doing something. "So, what does she mean to you?"

Gaara hesitated before answering her, _'I don't know....She means something, I know that much. She's becoming a bit...special? I can't tell Matsuri that, she'll flip and get so many girls on Sakura. I could never do that to Sakura....I guess it wouldn't hurt to lie...'_

"She doesn't mean anything to me," lied Gaara. "If anything she's just a nuisance. She's always arguing to have things her way. I don't care for her, at all. I just stopped her from leaving because I didn't want to waste your time, making you drop me off home. I never really cared about her getting lost or anything. You're the only one for me, don't think otherwise."

_'Ugh, why the hell am I doing this?'_wondered Gaara. _'I don't mean any of this crap. If anything, I think I prefer Sakura over Matsuri!'_

Matsuri hugged him tightly, the device still in her hand as she smirked, "So, you don't like Sakura, at all? Not even as a friend?"

"We're more of...._acquaintances_," he said...feeling so much guilt inside for all the bad that he was saying about Sakura, espacially since none of it was true. "She's of no importance to me, she's just a new girl at my school that thinks she's all tough."

"That's good to hear," said Matsuri as she let go of him.

_'I know he's lying,'_thought Matsuri. _'The way he was defending her and shit, he likes her. Too bad, cuz she can't have him. I won't allow it, and I'll make sure that they never get together.'_

She put her phone away and looked at Gaara innocently as the lights turned off and the movie started, "Well, let's watch the movie!"

Gaara nodded his head and they sat down and watched the movie together, Gaara didn't feel comfortable with her. He wouldn't lie he felt much more comfortable with Sakura and he knew that he didn't like Matsuri, she had changed front he girl he use to know. Hopefully she'd end up changing back, if not, then he'd break up with her before she left back to Sand.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura was already dressed up and ready for school. She grabbed her car keys, book bag, and phone and walked out the front door of her house. When she looked up, she surprised at what she saw-well, **who **she saw. In front of her house, was Gaara in his car. Sakura was confused but decided to go over and ask what he was doing there.

She opened the door and got in so that she could talk to him face-to-face.

"You take forever to get ready," muttered Gaara.

Sakura raised a pink eye brow, "You were waiting for me?"

"No shit," said Gaara as he started the engine.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can try telling me that, before you assume that I want to ride with you. But then again, you'll be wasting gas, not me. So, ride away panda!"

Gaara just shook his head and went on his way to school.

"Ugh, well you're my ride home!" said Sakura. "We both have detention after school today anyway. Since, we sorta skipped yesterday's."

"We?" asked Gaara. "You're the one who left, and my excuse is that I didn't have a ride. Naruto took it, and I had to make sure you didn't get lost or something."

"Psh," scoffed Sakura as she fastened her seat belt and turned to look at him. "That's no excuse! We both left! If you rat me out, saying I went out first and then you followed, then you better expect to be die at an early age!"

"You wouldn't actually kill me," mumbled Gaara, not even believing what he said himself.

_'She's psychotic!'_thought Gaara. _'Of course the girl would kill me!'_

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, "You know I would."

After a few minutes, Gaara finally arrived at school and he parked his car in the parking lot. They both got out, closed the door and walked to the front of the school building.

"Why did you come pick me up anyway?" asked Sakura curiously.

Gaara just shrugged in response as he went up the steps and just leaned his back on the railing. Everyone else was already there, waiting for school to begin. Sakura stood next to Gaara and gave him a _You-Better-Tell-Me-Before-I-Kill-You_ look. He seemed unfazed.

"Answer the damn question," demanded Sakura with hard eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba as he appeared behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and smiled at Kiba, blushing a bit at the memory of what happened between them yesterday.

"Hey Kiba," greeted Sakura happily.

An unnoticeable blush spread on Kiba's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Hey Sakura, you look nice today."

"Aw thanks!" said Sakura, smiling brightly. Then Sakura looked at Kiba's attire. "You're looking quite good yourself."

Unknown to the two blushing teens, Gaara was watching the whole scene with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Did they really have to flirt like that in front of him?

"Ah that's gross!" was Naruto's input as he walked over to them. "Don't lie to Kiba like that Sakura-chan!"

Kiba glared at Naruto, and thus, their daily argument started. Sakura laughed a little and turned around to look at Gaara. She was a bit startled to see him angry. But, decided not to ask him about it.

"Well?" asked Sakura, and saw that Gaara was a bit puzzled. "Why did you come pick me up? There must be a reason. Damn, won't Matsuri get mad?"

Kiba and Naruto stoppedd arguing and looked over at Gaara in shock, the rest of the group did to.

"You told her about Matsuri-chan?" questioned Tenten, confusion evident in her soft chocolate brown eyes.

Gaara cursed under his breath, _'Dammit, why'd she have to mention Matsuri?!'_

Gaara decided to ignore her question, and ignore their stares.

"Oh, we bumped into her yesterday," said Sakura, looking at Tenten. "I honestly didn't think that Gaara had a girlfriend, nevertheless the fact that they are still together after two years. She seems really nice, a bit on the jealous side bu-"

Gaara covered her mouth and glared at her, she already told them everything he didn't want them to know, so what was the point of trying to cut her off now.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Gaara coldly.

Sakura glared and ripped his hand off her mouth, "Sorry that you didn't make it crystal clear that you didn't want them to know about what happened last night. I mean, I don't see how you would, considering the fact that I didn't get to watch the movie when we went. I ended up leaving just so you two could spend some time together!"

"No one told you to leave," fought back Gaara. "In fact, I told you to stay. You left because you wanted to."

"Well excuse me," said Sakura. "It's not my fault I was starting to feel like a third-wheel. Besides, you two seemed like you needed to clear some things up. It was obvious to me, and I was considerate enough to leave you alone with your girlfriend, instead of interrupting!"

"Well, then don't complain about leaving, if you were the one trying to be considerate!"

"I wasn't complaining!" said Sakura angrily. "I was simply stating the facts."

"You don't got to act like a bitch in order to state the facts," said Gaara angrily.

Everyone except Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"You're taking this a little too far-"

Sakura cut Naruto off, "Bitch or not, I was still the one who ended up feeling upset. If you weren't such an asshole, maybe you would have tried harder to make me stay. But wait, I forget you are too much of an ass, and it's not like you care about what ends up happening to me anyway. Just go fuck yourself Gaara, and don't bother picking me up and dropping me off at school next time. There's no need for it, I already know how much you dislike me."

Ouch. That definitely stung. He winced a bit as she pushed past him and went inside of the school building.

Kiba glared coldly at Gaara, "Stay the hell away from her!"

Kiba followed after Sakura as the rest just continued to look at Gaara.

"Whatcha gonna do bout this?" asked Naruto.

"Hn," was all Gaara said as he entered the School building.

They all gave each other looks of confusion as they shrugged and went inside.

**At Lunch**

Sakura had ignored Gaara the whole day; it was driving him crazy. She wouldn't even insult him or anything, she pretended as if he wasn't even there. When she wanted to pass by, she didn't even say excuse me or her usual demand, _"move!" _...she just pushed past him or went another way to reach her destination. He really didn't like things this way but, he did not want to apologize. The thought didn't even cross his mind, he would never apologize, no matter how bad things got. It's not like he cared anyway. Like Sakura said;

_"But wait, I forget you are too much of an ass, and it's not like you care about what ends up happening to me anyway. Just go fuck yourself Gaara, and don't bother picking me up and dropping me off at school next time. There's no need for it, I already know how much you dislike me."_

It really surprised him and greatly confused him at how much Sakura's words were effecting him, well more than her words, the fact that she was acting so coldly towards him instead of her usual playful, happy self.

He didn't want to go and apologize to her or something, the thought was retarded; in his opinion. I mean no one could imagine him doing something like that anyway. But, when he raised his head and saw her laughing and fooling around with Kiba; he clenched his fists and knew he had to do something in order to get her to speak to him again. She was all happy because Kurenai already gave up on trying to discipline her. She knew she wouldn't go to any detentions, so she decided to do her best to ignore Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto.

Still, he couldn't stand seeing her with Kiba, he didn't even know the reason! Surely he couldn't be jealous. Okay, slightly jealous but there had to be another reason. He was never this angry when a guy was flirting with Matsuri, and that must mean something cuz Matsuri's his girlfriend. What's so different about Sakura? That's what he wanted to know. All of this was giving him a headache.

"So Sakura," said Kiba. "You got any plans for tonight?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed a light pink but, Gaara gritted his teeth in anger.

_'He better not be asking her out on a date!'_thought Gaara. _'Hell no!'_

"Not that I know of," answered Sakura.

"Wanna go out somewhere?" asked Kiba.

"We'd all love to go hang out somewhere!" said Naruto, smirking when Kiba glared at him.

"No you idiot!" said Kiba. "Mind your own business next time. I was asking Sakura if she wanted to go somewhere, as in only the two of us, as in, a date!"

"I'd love to," said Sakura smiling, interrupting Naruto from saying anything.

Kiba grinned, "Great, I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock. You live on Gaara's block right?"

"I guess," said Sakura. "567 Tercshe Road..."

"Oh my god," said Ino. "Kiba you better be good to her! Then we'll all be couples! It sucks that Matsuri doesn't go to our school. But either way, Gaara's still her boyfriend, therefore he's still going out with someone, therefore, no one here is single anymore! Well, if Kiba doesn't screw things up and Sakura decides to keep seeing him, then I'm sure that there won't be any single people here!"

Kiba glared at Ino for having such a big mouth, Gaara did to but they did it for different reasons. Kiba did, because she was making him feel a bit pressured about how the date might go; he really didn't want to screw things up. Gaara glared, because he didn't want Kiba and Sakura to end up together; the reason left unknown to him. Dammit, he hated being confused.

Sakura just giggled lightly, and after a few minutes, the period ended and they had to go to their next class. On her way to her locker, Gaara gave her a note. She was going to crumble it up and throw it away but, thought that was a little too mean, she decided to give this a chance and she opened the note and read it.

_Sakura, _

_Look you evil person, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you._

_I just don't know why I'm not happy that Matsuri is here._

_Don't get the wrong idea- I really don't care much for you or what you think._

_I just wanted to make it clear that I didn't mean much of what I said- blame confusion._

_Either way, I still think you're a bitch._

Sakura looked at the note blankly and then shook her head and started laughing. She threw the note away and smiled.

_'He needs some help on how to apologize,'_thought Sakura as she took her books out of her locker and went to her next class. _'But either way, I accept his **apology**. I'm sure it must of taken a lot out of him to write this. Haha, he's so cute.' _Sakura narrowed her eyes at her thought, sure she joked around about him being cute like a panda but, did she mean it? Were his actions "cute" in her opinion? Na, he wasn't cute, he was hot and fine as hell. But, she wasn't interested in him because of his cocky, egotistical bastard self.

She entered her math class and waited for Asuma Sensei to start the class. The whole period went by so fast, as she found herself thinking about Gaara the whole period. She didn't know why but, nor did she care. She didn't feel like wasting her time trying to figure things out, the confusion will all sort out on its own; was what she thought.

The bell rang and Sakura walked out of the class after all of the other students had left. She had English now, with Kakashi. But, unlike in her math class, she had some friends in her English class. Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamara all had English with her right now.

_'Ooo, Gaara will be there,'_thought Sakura. _'I can tell him that he's forgiven. Ah, Kiba's there too! Yay! Hmm I wonder if Kiba and I will end up becoming a couple. Haha, who knows? Maybe...I mean he is pretty hot.'_

Sakura entered the classroom and saw that Gaara was already sitting at his seat. She walked over to where he was sitting and quietly went behind him.

She went over to his ear and whispered; "You're forgiven panda**-kun**."

Gaara, was again being intoxicated with her sweet, light smell of strawberries. He swore, she would end up making him addicted to her scent. He didn't know why it was just so...sweet...innocent...irresistible....and it was making him all frenzied. She didn't notice this but, she giggled because of what she said and then walked away. Gaara's eyes opened for a fracture of a second in surprise as he watched her leave to her seat. He grinned and shook his head.

_'The things this girl makes me do,'_thought Gaara. _'I just met her two days ago, and already she's got me all confused. She's getting me all tangled up on her. But the weird thing is....I think I like it.'_

Kiba had watched the little scene between them and balled his fists, _'You're not talking her away from me Gaara. She's someone that I won't accept losing.'_

**At The End Of The School Day**

Sakura, Gaara, Kiba, and the rest of them were still standing at the front of the school. Gaara was going to go drop Sakura off but, then outta nowhere, Matsuri came. Sakura stiffened a bit and looked up at Matsuri, giving her a small smile.

Matsuri completely dismissed it and went straight to Gaara, hugging him and then placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Then she looked at Sakura and smirked, Sakura was confused.

_'Is she trying to make me jealous or something?'_wondered Sakura. _'Cuz it certainly ain't working, I don't even like Gaara! Ugh, this girl has problems. How am I suppose to show her that I'm not interested in her little boyfriend?! Gah! Ooo, me gots an idea!'_

"Matsuri!" called out Sakura as Matsuri looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was wondering....do you and Gaara want to go on a double date with Kiba and I?"

Kiba and Gaara both looked at Sakura with shocked faces.

_'When the hell did I agree to this?!'_thought Gaara. _'Matsuri better say HELL TO THE FUCKIN NO!'_

_'It was only suppose to be me and here....'_thought Kiba. _'Oh well, maybe this way Gaara will see that Sakura likes me better and he'll back off. Besides, I'll be much less nervous and have higher chances of having Sakura as my actual girlfriend.'_

_'Perfect!'_thought Matsuri. _'I can show the brat how in love Gaara is with me! Ha, and if something happens to go wrong...I still got Plan B. Hahahaha, but that evil plan should be used much later on. It will completely crush her!'_

"What a splendid idea!" said Matsuri, giving Sakura a fake smile as she swung her arms over Gaara's neck. He didn't look too pleased.

"Meet us at **Konoha's Best** **Seafood**, at like seven," said Sakura.

"Okay, we'll be there!" said Matsuri. "Gaara-kun, I came here walking. Can you ride me home?"

"I need to drive Sakura home," said Gaara.

_'Again....he's picking he rover me,'_thought Matsuri. _'What the fuck is he hiding from me?!'_

Matsuri looked at him with sad eyes.

Again, Sakura being the nice person that she was.....; "Don't worry about it Gaara, I can go home walking."

"I can take you home Sakura," insisted Kiba.

Sakura gave him a small smile and shook her head, "You're on the opposite side of town from where I live. You have a date to be getting ready for, you got no time to spare. Get your butt home!"

She said it all in a playful voice and he laughed a little.

"Okay fine," said Kiba. "But get a ride home! Don't walk."

He hugged her and left towards the parking lot. Everyone else said bye and left Sakura, Gaara, and Matsuri alone.

"You're not going walking," said Gaara. "It's quite far from here."

"It's okay," said Sakura, adjusting the strap on her book bag as she started stepping down the steps. "You should really be concerned about your girlfriend first. I'll be fine, I can use the exercise anyway."

Gaara unconsciously looked down at her body and had a light pink tint on his cheeks, _'Damn, she don't need no exercise. She got like the sexiest figure, not anorexic, and not fat. She even got muscles and curves...fuck, why the hell am I checking her out?!'_

Matsuri noticed this and turned away angrily. Gaara was a bit surprised with what he had done and knew he had to settle things with Matsuri.

"Whatever," muttered Gaara as he walked over to the parking lot, with Matsuri following close behind. She turned around and glared really hard at Sakura.

Sakura was dumbfounded again, _'Why does she keep acting like I'm the one doing shit?! It's her boyfriend! ugh! Stupid people these days...'_

"Well, got to get ready for the double date!" chirped Sakura as she started walking home.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I am so f'kn mad! Oh and so sorry! I would have updated yesterday but, I forgot about this cuz I didn't even come home yesterday-i mean 2days ago?*its 12a.m alreadyy*. After school I went straight to my friends house and then ended up having a sleep over with my besties. **

**Today, well yesterday considering its now 12:45a.m ...I visited my little brother but then went out over to one of my parents' friends house and we NEVER came home. I was mad cuz I didn't want to be there in the first place and they prevented me from updating earlier today- erm yesterday which was Valentine's Day so.....ik it's like an hour or two late but, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL YOU COUPLES AND PEOPLE!=)**

**But grr my family sucks sometimes yet, I love 'em and can't live without the fools.=)**

**I hope you liked the chapter....I really was planning on updating like 2days ago but...ended up being quite busy.**

**Please review!!=)**

**-x Emerald Goddess Of The Night x-**


	7. An Official Couple

**Chapter Seven: An Official Couple**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!_**

**Speaking "Blah blah"**

**Thinking _'Blah blah'_**

**Inner 'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

Gaara got in his car, with Matsuri in the passenger seat. She crossed her arms and held an angry expression as she sat there, looking like a spoiled child who didn't get the candy she wanted. Gaara pretended that he didn't know what she was getting so mad about.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gaara.

Matsuri looked at him and gasped, "Don't act like you don't know why I'm upset with you! You were just checking out that whore! Gaara-kun...you do like her. I'm sure of it, stop hiding these things away from me. I mean, what boyfriend checks out another girl, when their girlfriend is standing right next to him?! Like use your head, of course I'm going to get mad. I have a better figure than her anyway."

_'Pfft, you wish you had a figure better than her,'_thought Gaara. _'Conceited bitc- .Damn, I gotta calm down.'_

"Stop calling her a whore," said Gaara. "And I wasn't checking her out. You're imagining things. I think you're getting a little too possessive. Matsuri...if this continues I'm sorry but I'm going to break u-"

"I'll stop!" Matsuri quickly cut him off. "Don't break up with me Gaara-kun. Please, I love you! I'm sorry that I get all jealous. I just...don't want to risk losing you."

_'I'm kinda getting tired of this,'_thought Gaara. _'She changed completely from the girl that I liked two years ago. I don't even know why I ever liked her! She's practically a fan girl. If anything...I'd rather be with Sakura. I don't like Sakura but, she ain't all clingy.'_

Gaara didn't say anything as he started the engine and drove out of the School's parking lot. Matsuri sighed in relief and put on her seat belt.

**With Sakura**

Sakura finally reached her home after about half an hour of walking. She plopped herself on her bed and sighed.

_'I'll do my homework, take a shower, get dressed, and then wait for Kiba to come pick me up,'_ thought Sakura. _'I wonder how this double date will turn out...and I wonder if Kiba and I will become..a couple. Hehe, I'm almost nervous. I mean...what if he doesn't like me? I know I like him. I was here for only about two days...but, he's such a nice guy, he's really cute, and I can't lie...he's one of the best kissers. Haha, but..maybe he won't like me the way I like him. That would suck but, there's a lot of guys in the world to choose from.'_

Sakura took her books out of her book bag and started doing her homework. She was relieved that Kurenai cancelled dentention, maybe she wasn't such a bad teacher...? Nah, Sakura still didn't like her. She finished all of her homework in about 45 minutes. So, it was 4:45. She still had time to watch some television before she went to go take a shower.

**TimeSkip; 5:50p.m.**

Sakura was in her living room, waiting for Kiba to arrive. She was already dressed up and everything. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a short red sweater over it, a jean skirt that went a little beneath her thigh, as to not show too much skin, and black baby doll flats. She straightened her hair, so it was straighter than before. Her bangs framed her face, she let her hair down. She put on light make-up, only lip gloss and some blush.

She got happy when she heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her purse and went to go open the door. Not surprised, that it was Kiba. Kiba looked at her and felt himself going red.

"You l-look pretty," said Kiba.

His comment made her blush as she closed the door behind her, "Thanks. Um, we should get going now."

"Right," said Kiba as he took her arm in his, escorting her to his car.

He opened the door and let her go in, closing it once she was seated in the passengers seat.

_'He's such a gentleman,'_thought Sakura. _'And he sure does smell good. Dammit, I got to get a hold of myself. I can't be all nervous around him. I got to be all confident and stuff, if I want to be in a real relationship with him. I got to show him that I really do like him.'_

Kiba got in the driver's seat, and fastened his seat belt. Sakura looked at him like he was weird, he didn't notice though.

_'Why is he putting on his seatbelt?'_wondered Sakura. _'He never put on his seat belt bef- ...oh my god, why did I just think of Gaara? Him and Kiba aren't even alike! Kiba is so much better. Gaara's a bastard... Ugh, I'll just dismiss the thought. Obviously I've been around Gaara a little too much.'_

Kiba started the engine and made his way to the restaurant, Konoha's Best Seafood. They arrived at the restaurant in about half an hour.

They walked in, hand in hand, and saw that Gaara and Matsuri were already there. Gaara was surprised with how good Sakura looked but, fought with himself as much as he could so that he could stop staring. He didn't need another argument with Matsuri. He looked over at Kiba and nodded his head in greeting. Matsuri flashed Kiba a smile that was almost....flirtatious?

_'I gotta admit...this Kiba dude is kinda hot,'_thought Matsuri. _'But, my Gaara-kun is way hotter, and just so much better.'_

Kiba seemed uncomfortable with her actions, and Sakura didn't even notice what Matsuri was doing.

"Hey Gaara, Matsuri," said Sakura as she smiled at both of them.

Matsuri gave her a fake smile, "Um, you guys wait for a table. Sakura and I are going to go to the bathroom. We'll meet you guys at the table."

"We are?" asked Sakura.

"Yupp," said Matsuri as she pulled Sakura away from Kiba and dragged her towards the restrooms.

Kiba and Gaara were left standing there, waiting for a free table, and a waiter to show them to a table.

"Matsuri...." trailed off Kiba as he looked over at Gaara. "She changed a bit, don't you think?"

Gaara sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm going to break up with her."

Kiba seemed surprised, "Nah dude, give her some time. She's probably just excited to see you again after such a long time. Don't go on and break her heart, even I can't stand to see her crying. She's just so innocent."

Gaara didn't say anything.

**At The Bathroom**

Matsuri let go of Sakura one they entered the bathroom. It was empty, there was no one in the stalls, which by the way were pretty clean for a public restroom. Sakura looked at Matsuri with complete confusion.

"Start explaining," said Sakura. "I don't want to be mean because like I don't know you and you're Gaara's girlfriend and all that crap but, you're really confusing me. You glared at me at the parking lot. When you smile towards me, it's not real..it's fake. I can't stand people who are fake. Tell the truth to someone's face and be who you really are. You don't like me. I know you don't and I want to know why, cuz I don't recall doing anything to you. I want answers, now."

Sakura held a serious look on her face. She tried being nice but, just like she told Matsuri...she didn't like people who were fake. Sakura would not pretend like this whole thing wasn't bugging her. She was stubborn and short-tempered and she wouldn't pretend like she was fine with all this. She had to clear things up with Matsuri, or at least know why Matsuri hated her so much.

"Wow, you talk with so much force...so much coerce," said Matsuri as she glared at Sakura. "You act like you're in control here. Well let me tell you something Sakura, you don't control anyone. So stop with the tough act, especially if you can't fight or anything to defend yourself from getting hurt because of your tough words. Which I know you can't."

Sakura smirked and shook her head, _'This girl acts like she knows me. I can send her to the hospital with one punch. She's just lucky that I don't feel like getting on Gaara's bad side tonight. Especially with Kiba here. There is no way that I'm going to ruin my chances with Kiba because of this bitch.'_

"You're the one who should stop acting like you're the boss around here," said Sakura, looking at Matsuri with an amused expression on her face. "It's actually quite amusing how you act like such a bitch yet, when Gaara's around, you act all innocent and shit. He can certainly do much better than you. He needs a **real** woman."

Matsuri gasped as she glared at Sakura and put her hands on her hips, "He wouldn't leave me for any other girl! Who is he going to find that is much better than me? You?"

Matsuri looked at Sakura up and down and the made sounds like she was gagging. Sakura rolled her eyes at Matsuri's childish actions.

"You really need to grow up," said Sakura hotly as she grabbed her purse and made her way towards the door of the bathroom. "And to answer your question, yeah. He would most definitely leave me for you. Too bad I'm not interested in him. Just watch and enjoy the show, I'll show you how much more he likes me more than you. I assure you, all of his attention will be on me...and the funny thing is, I won't even be trying to get his attention."

With that said Sakura walked out of the bathroom, leaving a pissed of Matsuri in the bathroom. Matsuri glared at the spot that Sakura was just standing in. How dare she?!

_'She's kidding herself,'_thought Matsuri. _'Gaara-kun prefers me over that pink-headed little bitch! He won't have all of his attention on Sakura...it'll be on me. Because I'm way better than her, and he loves me, not her!'_

Matsuri tried to calm down and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on more eye shadow and lip gloss. There was no way she'd let Sakura steal Gaara away from her. She got out of the bathroom and went in search for the table. It was actually quite easy to spot, considering it was in the middle and she could see Sakura's pink hair. Matsuri sat next to Gaara, and across from Kiba. Sakura sat next to Kiba, and across from Gaara.

Soon, a waiter arrived and came to take their orders. Then they were left there, to wait for their food.

"Why did you come much later than Sakura?" Kiba asked Matsuri curiously.

"Make-up," answered Matsuri as she winked at him. "Cuz unlike Sakura, I like to put on make-up and look pretty."

Kiba and Gaara both looked at Matsuri disbelievingly, _'How can she say that about Sakura? Especially with Sakura right in front of them.'_

Sakura didn't mind the make-up thing that Matsuri said. Matsuri overdid the make-up, and even if she didn't, Sakura still wouldn't care, she thought Matsuri looked ugly. The thing that got her ticked was that she saw that Matsuri was trying to flirt with Kiba. I mean, hello woman, you're boyfriend is sitting right next to you! You blind or something?

"Matsuri, I'd appreciate it if you stopped with your attempts at flirting with Kiba," said Sakura. "Cuz I recall him being _my _date, and I also recall Gaara being your boyfriend, which if you haven't noticed- is sitting right next to you. Flirting with Kiba, is only making yourself look like a slut."

_'Oh shit,' _thought both Gaara and Kiba as they smirked.

They had no idea of what happened in the bathroom but, obviously the girls didn't like each other. Whatever they were fighting about, both guys knew Matsuri didn't stand a chance against Sakura. I mean come on, Sakura was stubborn, usually had sarcastic remarks, always had a comeback, and could beat the shit out of anyone who messed with her. Matsuri was the complete opposite. There was no way Matsuri could go against Sakura. In fact, the only person who ever went against Sakura was Gaara- which by the way they are still in their little war- and even he had to admit Sakura was good. But, him being cocky and all...believed that he was better.

Matsuri looked at Sakura with her mouth wide open, and her eyes as huge as saucers. She didn't have anything to say to back to Sakura-no surprise there- so she looked over at Gaara and pretended to look really sad.

"Gaara-kun, are you going to let her call me a slut?" asked Matsuri, tears at the brim of her eyes. "Why are you smirking?! You think it's funny? Gaara-kun, I thought you loved me."

Gaara rolled his eyes, _'Give me a break. But what Kiba told me earlier is true. I should give her some time. After all, she just came back and saw me after about two years.'_

Gaara sighed and then looked over at Sakura. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_'Does he think I give a shit if he tells me to stop being 'mean' to his girlfriend?' _thought Sakura. _'Cuz that lil bitch started and honestly, she should handle her own problems. Fucking coward.'_

"Sakura, you got no right to accuse Matsuri of being a slut," said Gaara, making Matsuri smile evilly at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not accusing her of being a slut. I'm saying that **she is** a slut. You know it, whether you love your little girlfriend or not. How can you let her flirt with other guys anyway? Don't you 'love' her?"

Kiba was just sitting back and watching the little show in amusement.

"You're no one to question my feelings towards my girlfriend," bit back Gaara harshly as he glared at Sakura. "And she isn't a slut, she wasn't even flirting with him!"

"Oh really?" asked Sakura, almost mockingly. "Okay, she wasn't flirting with him. Right Kiba, Matsuri was not flirting with you. Gaara didn't notice it, and says it didn't happen, so obviously, he's right."

"Why do you always have to act like a bitch?" hissed Gaara.

"Why do you always have to call me a damn bitch?" asked Sakura angrily.

"Cuz you're always acting like one," said Gaara.

Sakura didn't say anything and just slouched a bit in her chair. She hated it when he was able to say a snappy comeback and make her shut up. She really did feel like a bitch. I mean, here was his girlfriend, that she only met yesterday and already she was insulting her and trying to make Gaara go against her.

Sakura thanked god when the food arrive. Matsuri was smirking, Gaara had totally just told off Sakura. Her thoughts of him liking Sakura were starting to disappear. Sakura may have thought she was on top of the world but, Matsuri knew she was the one who ruled.

They all started to eat their food, talking in between bites.

"So Sakura...." said Kiba as he looked at her. Sakura raised her head up and looked at him with questioningly eyes. "You like dogs?"

"No, I prefer cats," said Matsuri, smiling at Kiba. As if he was asking her the question.

Kiba paid no mind to Matsuri and continued to look at Sakura, waiting for her answer. Sakura decided to ignore Matsuri too.

"Like them?" asked Sakura and then laughed a bit. "I love them! Why are you asking that anyway?"

Kiba smiled, "Because I really love dogs. I have a dog named Akamaru, and I would be really upset if you didn't like dogs...because Akamaru is like my best friend. If you didn't get along with my best friend, there's no way we could ever have a relationship together."

"Who is best friends with a dog?" asked Matsuri, rolling her eyes.

"At least he has friends," said Sakura, defending Kiba from Matsuri's ....**bitchiness.**

Kiba grinned, he sure liked Sakura. Matsuri gasped and turned to Gaara again.

"Gaara-kun!" said Matsuri. "She just said I have no friends!"

"I'm surprised you realized what I was implying," said Sakura as she brought the glass of water to her lips, taking a sip.

"That's enough Sakura," snarled Gaara. "You should treat Matsuri with respect."

Matsuri nodded her head, "That's right."

Sakura put the glass down, "Yeah, because that's exactly the way she treats me- with respect."

"I have done nothing wrong to you," said Matsuri, pointing accusingly at Sakura. "You keep trying to steal my Gaara-kun away from me!"

"Yeah, because that makes sense, I came here on a date with Kiba because I like Gaara, and want to steal him away from you," Sakura continued with her sarcastic remarks. "Yupp, that definitely explains everything."

"Can you stop with your sarcastic comments?" asked Gaara, annoyed.

"Whatever," muttered Sakura. "Stop acting like you're my father."

"Then stop acting like a child!" snapped Gaara. Sakura looked away. "Why the hell do you two keep fighting anyway? What's the damn story behind all this?!"

"The story here is, that Matsuri never liked me from the start," started off Sakura. "For some unknown reason, she believes I like the panda and want to steal him away from her. She dragged me into the bathroom, and told me that she didn't like me. We argued because she's ridiculous. I mean, me like Gaara? Hell would freeze over before that happens. She needs to get it through her head, I like Kiba, not Gaara! She's too possessive, I'm not into Gaara. So Matsuri, want to start over? Try to be friends. Cuz I don't like pointless fights. I won't steal your boyfriend, if anything I hate him....sort of."

Matsuri, Kiba, and Gaara all looked blankly at Sakura, slightly confused.

_'She sort of hates me?'_thought Gaara. _'Pfft yeah, that explains all those times we made out.'_

As if Sakura knew what Gaara was thinking, she glared at him...and in some way told him to shut his mouth. He just smirked and went back to eating. Sakura stuck her hand out, trying to be friends with Matsuri.

_'Ugh, I don't want to be her friend!'_thought Matsuri. _'But, if we shake on it...then she's promising to stay away. So, then she can't go out with him or anything. Ha! Now, she can't steal my Gaara-kun away!'_

Matsuri hesitantly took Sakura's hand and they shook on it.

_'Ha, I see she still doesn't like me,'_thought Sakura. _'Whatever, at least now she should have a bit more confidence that I want nothing to do with Gaara.'_

After they finished eating they decided to go walk around a park. The two couples went their separate ways. Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park with Kiba.

"I already know she still doesn't like me," Sakura said aloud. "But, at least we won't be arguing as much. I think..."

Kiba laughed, "She wasn't always like this ya know. She used to be really nice and all. I wonder what caused her to change so much in only two years."

"That must be why he's with her," said Sakura. "Cuz I wonder how Gaara was able to put up with that. If I learned anything these past two to three days, it's that Gaara doesn't like to put up with anyone's shit. So, why is he still with her?"

"He is going to give her some time," said Kiba. "Hopefully she changes back. It might just be that she's been away from him for such a long time that she's all excited and a bit more clingy."

"If she changes back it'll be a miracle," said Sakura. "There's no way anyone can go from a bitch to a nice little girl in like two weeks."

Kiba laughed, and soon Sakura joined in with him. They both stopped laughing and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Sakura, I really like you," said Kiba, looking at her with a serious expression. "You're amazing. Your beauty, personality, I don't know how you managed to make me feel this way about you...so fast. It just, never happened before. You're so different...so special. I would really like it if we could...be a couple. I completely understand if you don't wan-"

Kiba was cut off by Sakura's lips over his. He was surprised at first but, then kissed back. Did this mean she would give him a chance? He felt like some weight was lifted off his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, bringing her closer to him, and deepening the kiss.

Not so far away...was Gaara and Matsuri.

"You really should have been nicer to Sakura," said Gaara.

Matsuri sighed, "Why is it that she's always all we ever talk about? Can we for once talk about us? I don't like her Gaara-kun. I'll try to get along a bit better with her but, I don't like her."

She grabbed Gaara's arm and made it go around her shoulders.

"I can't understand why you don't like her," said Gaara. "She already told you she kinda hates me."

"Gaara-kun, she thinks she's better than me!" said Matsuri as they continued walking, deeper into the park. "She thinks that she's prettier, smarter, and tougher. But, she's not!"

_'Actually, she is' _thought Gaara. _'You're pretty too...but, I don't know. Sakura is...umm I don't know.'_

"She doesn't think that," said Gaara.

"Yes she does," said Matsuri. "That's why I don't like her!"

_'You could just be honest and say you don't like her because you believe that she's prettier, smarter, and tougher than you,'_thought Gaara.

Gaara was about to say something but, instead looked into the park, a bit frozen...a bit...angered and upset? Matsuri noticed this and turned her head to see what Gaara was looking at. There she saw Kiba and Sakura kissing. She looked back at Gaara, his fists were clenched. Was he...jealous?

_'She's right,'_thought Matsuri sadly. _'Even without trying, his attention is all on her. He even seems jealous! I'm sure of it, he likes her. More than he ever liked me. I don't recall him being jealous whenever I was with other guys. He's so...different. It's like she started to change him. But, I can't allow this. He's mine. Just watch Sakura, your life will be ruined! All because you met Gaara!'_

"Gaara-kun, why does it bother you that Sakura and Kiba are kissing?" asked Matsuri. "I mean, they did come here on a date."

Gaara didn't say anything and just turned to walk to other way. He took his arm off of Matsuri's shoulders and left. Matsuri looked at the two teens making out and shook her head sadly. Then she ran after Gaara.

After another few moments, Kiba and Sakura pulled away for air. They both panted lightly and smiled.

"I'm not special Kiba," said Sakura. "But the fact that you think so, and that your words are so kind..it just makes me feel somewhat special...in your eyes. I want you to know, that I really like you too. Don't even think that I wouldn't give you a chance. I had a great time today, and I love almost everything about you. I'd love to be your official girlfriend."

Kiba's eyes lit up, "You just made me the happiest guy around."

Sakura giggled, "You're too sweet Kiba-kun.

"Kiba-kun?" asked Kiba. Sakura nodded her head. "It sounds so good coming from your mouth."

Sakura blushed.

"We should probably go find Gaara and Matsuri now," said Sakura as she stood up.

Kiba agreed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they went in search of Matsuri and Gaara. When they finally found them, they were a bit surprised to see Gaara angry, and Matsuri a bit upset and angry too. It felt kind of awkward, considering the fact that Kiba and Sakura were in the opposite moods that Matsuri and Gaara were in. Kiba and Sakura were really happy.

Gaara had his fists clenched as he just stood there, and Matsuri was looking away from Gaara; looking upset. He hadn't answered her question but, she already guess why he was angry. She was sure that he was confused with the feeling...because she was sure that he had never been so jealous before. She chose not to say anything though, because she would not give Sakura the satisfaction of knowing that yet again, Gaara's attention was completely on her.

_'Did they get into an argument or something?'_wondered Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

Gaara glared at Kiba, which surprised everyone else. Gaara was even surprised that he glared at him but, continued to look at him with angered eyes.

Matsuri shook her head as she looked at the ground, _'He's so jealous that he's glaring at his own best friend. What does Sakura have that I don't? Why is Gaara ignoring me, and keeping his attention fully on Sakura? ....Does he want to hide it away from me that he likes her...or does he really not know that he has feelings for her?'_

Gaara didn't know why but, he felt something inside him. Something strong. A strong hatred for Kiba. He didn't know why though...I mean Kiba and him were best friends! He just didn't like the sight of Kiba having his arm wrapped around Sakura, and he didn't like the memory of when he saw kissing. But, what angered him most was; that Sakura and Kiba were now an official couple.

* * *

**A/N: **Took like 6-7 days to update? Erm, yeah sorry for the wait.

But, it's just that I was updating all my other stories too!=]

Next I will update...um the Shika/Sakura story..and then the Boarding School!=]

Hope you liked the chapter, I know Matsuri is really nice in the actual shows or whatever, but in this story...I'm sorry..she's her opposite self.

Anyway, Please Review!=]

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	8. Don't Ignore Me

**Chapter Eight: Don't Ignore Me**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!_**

**Speaking "Blah blah"**

**Thinking _'Blah blah'_**

**Inner 'Blah blah'**

**-----------------------------**

"So, you actually hooked up with Kiba?!" asked Naruto incredulously, while talking to Sakura.

Kiba glared at Naruto, "Are you trying to insult me?"

The whole group- including Matsuri- decided to go out and eat at a restaurant, on this Saturday night. Sakura and Kiba had just told the group that they were now officially dating. They all wore something slightly formal -since it was a fancy restaurant, but nothing too elegant. On one side the order in which they were seated was Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino. On the other side, across from those four in order were, Naruto, Hinata, Matsuri, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

"No, I'm just wondering why someone like Sakura would want to date someone like you," said Naruto, bringing the glass filled with coke to his lips to take a sip.

Naruto and Kiba both have been at it since they arrived at the restaurant and quite frankly, everyone was getting annoyed.

"Can both of you stop fighting and just eat already?" asked Matsuri annoyed.

"Seriously, you guys don't ever shut your mouths!" said Ino.

Everyone turned to look at Ino. She looked dumbfounded as she asked "What?"

"You act like you actually shut up !" said Naruto. "You have the biggest mouth in the world."

"Are you sure you're not the one with the biggest mouth?" Kiba asked Naruto with a raised eye brow.

Naruto was about to say something about Kiba's comment but was stopped by Tenten.

"Okay, can everyone please just shut up and eat your food!" said Tenten in a pissed off tone as she glared at Naruto. "I don't care who talks the most, prove that you're not the one who talks to most by shutting your mouth."

That got everyone to instantly grow quiet as they ate their food, in fear of what the brunette might do to them if they didn't. Tenten smiled happily when they got quiet, as she went back to eating her food. Gaara looked over at Neji with a raised eye brow and Neji just shrugged. He had no idea of what was up with his girlfriend and her mood swings. Sakura seemed unusually quiet, and deep in thought as she got her fork and played with the vegetables on her plate, not eating anything.

"Sakura-chan, is there something wrong?" asked Hinata, concern filled in her eyes.

Kiba, Naruto, and Matsuri turned their heads to look at Sakura when they heard Hinata speak. Sakura's eyes widened and she frantically waved her hands in front of her as she shook her head.

"No, no, no!" said Sakura nervously. "I'm fine, I just...um I'm not that hungry."

"But, you got to eat something," insisted Naruto.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he listened on to the conversation at the other side of the table.

_'There is definitely something going on,'_thought Gaara. _'But hell if I care. Kiba's her boyfriend, he can look after her.'_

Sakura and Gaara hadn't said a word to each other ever since Kiba and Sakura became a couple- which was yesterday. She tried talking to him but, he was too angry to even turn his head to listen to her. She didn't know why he was so angry the other night, she knew that Matsuri hadn't gotten into a fight with him because, he was now paying so much attention to her. At the beginning, it seemed like he wanted to push her away but, ever since the other night....he had started to ignore Sakura and paid more attention to Matsuri. Sakura didn't know why it bothered her. I mean, Matsuri is his girlfriend.

_'What's up with her?'_wondered Matsuri, not really caring.

Kiba looked really concerned, "Is everything okay?"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded her head, "I'm just really not that hungry, I ate a bit at home."

"You sure?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Sakura, the small smile still on her face.

Kiba smiled and went back to eating his food, as did everyone else. Sakura started eating, something still bugging her.

**'When are you planning on telling any of them?' **asked Inner Sakura.

_'....I don't think I'm going to,' _said Sakura. _'Cuz then I will have to tell them about my secret and ugh, everything will be a disaster. He might even try to ruin my relationship with Kiba! The only one who knows somewhat about this is Gaara....ugh, as much as I don't want to- I need to ask him for help. I need to find some way to not tell them. This will be hard but, he's the only one who can help me at this point.'_

**'Gaara will also be pretty pissed off that Suigetsu is going to start going to our school,' **said Inner Sakura. **'But, you're right, he's the only one who can help you keep your secret, a secret. Why don't you want to tell them that you used to go out with him...and that he's going to be going to our school?'**

_'I just don't think it's the right time,'_said Sakura. _'Especially now that I'm going out with Kiba. Cuz I really don't want Suigetsu to ruin my relationship with Kiba, it just started!'_

**'Well, you have a point there,'**said Inner Sakura. **'And Kiba might feel weird about you being Suigetsu's ex, and Suigetsu trying to get you back. We all know that Suigetsu has ways of intimidating people. Maybe he will try to force Kiba to break up with you. -gasp- You really do have to ask Gaara to help you!'**

_'Yeah, I know,'_said Sakura. _'I just don't know if he will help me out. He's starting to ignore me now! This morning I said hi and he just looked away and Matsuri grabbed onto him and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Seriously, what the hell was that about?!'_

A voice knocked Sakura out of her thoughts, "Sakura, can you pass me the pepper?"

Sakura looked up at Matsuri and nodded her head as she got the pepper and passed it to Matsuri. Matsuri noticed that Sakura seemed out of it today and found it really annoying. She was doing so many things to try to capture Sakura's attention and get her jealous of her and Gaara but, Sakura was too busy in her own little world to notice!

When everyone was done eating they all just went to the beach to walk around, it was kind of dark and the moon and stars were starting to come out. Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru chose to stay together in the spot that everyone was supposed to meet at when they were going to go on their way home. The rest of the couples decided to walk around together or sit on the sand and enjoy each others' company and the beautiful night sky.

Ino wanted to walk around but, Shikamaru was too lazy to go- which is why she was currently arguing with him. Neji and Tenten didn't feel like walking around so they decided to just wait there for everyone else to come back. Naruto and Hinata wanted to be somewhere peaceful and alone so they went walking. Matsuri dragged Gaara away- considering the fact that he wasn't the romantic type and didn't want to go walk on the beach. Sakura and Kiba also went walking around. Sakura desperately wanted to talk to Gaara so that she didn't have to worry about what might happen with Suigetsu. She just didn't want to have to deal with it anymore.

She finally got an idea of how to get him to meet her somewhere; she'd simply call him when they were on their way home. She would tell him to come over because she really needed to talk to him about something important. She just really needed to clear things up- she didn't want to be thinking about Suigetsu over her whole weekend!

**With Naruto & Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting near the water as Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata's shoulders; looking up at the beautiful moon. He admired her beauty as he looked at her, seeing how the moon's light shone on her. In his eyes; she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

He smiled slightly, _'How'd I get so lucky?'_

"Your beautiful," Naruto whispered into her ear, surprising the girl and making her blush as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," said Hinata softly. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you more," said Naruto playfully.

Hinata giggled, "No, I love you more than you love me."

"No, because my love for you is much more than anyones' love for another, in this whole world," said Naruto in a serious tone. "Hinata-chan, you're my everything and I mean it. I'm not just saying that- I know I can be an idiot sometimes and there is a lot of things that I don't know or that I'm not sure of...but, I know that I love you. I never want to lose you Hinata**-koi**."

Hinata was shocked by Naruto's words, she never heard him speak in such passion,..... in such sincerity. She was so touched by his words that she felt like she could cry. She couldn't say anything- too shocked to know what to say. But like some say, actions speak louder than words right? So, she placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, as he kissed back. Pulling apart after a brief moment; enjoying each others' company, enjoying the peaceful night, and enjoying the comfort and safeness they felt in just being in each others' embrace.

**With Gaara & Matsuri**

Matsuri was holding onto Gaara's arm and he had an arm lightly wrapped around her waist, as they walked beside the beach, on the cement. Gaara didn't feel like taking off his shoes and he didn't want to get sand in them, so Matsuri and Gaara walked NEXT to the beach rather then ON the beach; which slightly ticked off Matsuri.

"Gaara-kun," said Matsuri, making him look down at her. "Why can't you be a _bit _more romantic?"

"I'm not that type of person," answered Gaara. "You already know that."

Matsuri looked down at the floor as they continued to walk, "I know, but I wish that you would show more affection towards me."

Gaara didn't say anything as they continued walking.

**With Kiba & Sakura**

Sakura laughed as she fell on the ground with Kiba on top of her. She had thrown him down onto the sand but, he kept his grip tight on her and brought her down with him. Kiba just had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at Sakura. Sakura stopped laughing when the position that they were in brought back some memories;

**Flashback**

She walked over to him, and then ended up tripping on a root of the tree, and ended up falling onto of Gaara. A lot of weight on one side, instantly turned over the hammock, making Gaara and Sakura fall of. Sakura's back hit the hard ground.

"Ow, that hurt," muttered Sakura, she was going to get up to ease the pain on her back but, she couldn't. Gaara had fallen on top of her, and their position..........well, it didn't look so good.

Gaara was laying on top of Sakura, his legs were at either side of Sakura's legs. He had his elbows on the ground, keeping his face a few centimeters away from Sakura. Again, it looked like they were about to kiss.

_'Ah, not this situation again!'_Sakura screamed in her mind. _'Get off! Get off! Get off!'_

Sakura was blushing, and it was oh so very noticeable to Gaara, this made him smirk. He thought, that maybe he should have a little fun before getting off of her.

He leaned his head down, making his lips go right near her ear, every time he spoke, his lips practically nibbled her earlobe, causing her to get nervous.

"I bet you did this on purpose," Gaara whispered huskily into her ear. "You purposely tripped, just so I can be on top of you. If you wanted me, you should have just told me,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about? I did not do this on purpose, and I do _not_ want you, at all!"

Sakura was getting really nervous, and Gaara could tell, his plan was working.

_'I think I found out the way to win, though it might take a while' _smirked Gaara.

Sakura looked at him, wondering why he was smirking.

"Can you, get off of me already?" asked Sakura, trying not to stammer.

**End Of Flashback**

**'That sure was one hell of a time,'**said Inner Sakura. **'You little nasties started making out. Haha, adorable.'**

_'Shut up!'_said Sakura._'I didn't even have control of my own actions! I never would have done that!'_

**'Then why did you make out with him in the parking lot?'**asked Inner Sakura. **'You certainly had control over your actions back then.'**

Sakura stayed quiet-having no comeback what so ever. She chose to ignore her inner as she turned her attention back towards Kiba.

_'I hate that I'm always having some memory of Gaara when I'm with Kiba,'_thought Sakura. _'The seat-belt thing, and now this. Why does that happen? I don't even like Gaara! I feel like I'm mentally cheating on Kiba.'_

Kiba tilted his head in confusion as Sakura continued to stay quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kiba as he got off of her and helped her get up off the ground.

"No, I'm sorry-"

"Why do you always seem...out of it?" asked Kiba with a raised eyebrow and concern shown on his facial expression. "I can tell that something is really bothering you. Just tell me, I want to help you."

Sakura sighed as she turned away, only to have Kiba grab her chin gently and make her face him.

"It's nothing that you can help me with," said Sakura and immediately felt guilty when she saw the hurt expression on is face. "I'll tell you and the others when I'm ready. There's just one person that can help me with my problem at this moment. Don't take it personally, it's just that...I've already discussed this matter somewhat with the other person."

Kiba nodded his head in understanding.

**Half An Hour Later**

Everyone met up at the same place. Sakura saw Matsuri leaning against Gaara's back and resting her head on his shoulder as they sat on the bench together, Gaara's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Sakura didn't know why but, the sight really hurt her. Naruto and Hinata were the last ones to arrive. After everyone was there, they all bid goodbye as they made their way home. Sakura came in her own car because Kiba lived quite far from her, and she didn't see a reason in him having to going to a town the opposite side from where he lives. Hinata and Neji were giving Matsuri a ride home because she had moved in a house near them. She was quite disappointed but, Gaara told her that he lived far from where she needed to go so he wouldn't be able to drop her off home.

When Sakura finally arrived home she quickly dialed Gaara's number- hoping that he would answer.

_'He's mad at me about something,'_thought Sakura. _'Though, I don't know what and it's getting me annoyed. He better answer, I really need him to help me out with this.'_

**-----**

**-----**

Gaara was in the living room, watching television, when all of a sudden his phone went off. He picked it up off the brown wooden coffee table and looked at the Caller ID. When he saw that it was Sakura, he grew suspicious but, threw the phone back onto the table and went back to watching the television.

_'What the hell does she want?_' thought Gaara_. 'It's getting late, it's about to be ten o'clock. Why the hell is she calling me?!'_

The phone stopped ringing, only to start ringing all over again ten seconds later. Gaara glared at the phone that wouldn't shut up but, refused to answer to the pinkette.

_'I don't even know why I'm mad at her,_' thought Gaara_. 'All I know is that I don't want to talk to her.'_

**-----**

**-----**

Sakura sighed as she finally gave up on calling the red head. She did leave him a voice mail- though she doubted he would bother listening to it.

_'What did I do that was so wrong?'_wondered Sakura, feeling both guilt and anger.

Guilt because whatever she did to him, must have really pissed him off and no matter how much she didn't like him, she didn't like him ignoring her and practically hating her. She felt anger because she had no idea of what she had done and whatever she did, he was acting highly immature by ignoring her.

"Whatever, I'll just get into something comfortable to sleep in...I guess," Sakura said to herself.

She changed into a black nightgown; spaghetti strapped and made out of silk, stopping right above her knees. She plopped herself on her bed and turned on the television, not being able to go to sleep.

**-----**

**-----**

Gaara saw that she left him a voice mail and decided to listen to it.

**-"I honestly don't know what I did to get you mad but, I really need to talk to you about something important. Can you please just tell me what I did wrong and I'll apologize and explain for whatever the hell it is that you're ignoring me for. I need your help with something....it's extremely important! Ugh, if you really want to continue acting like an ass and ignore me ..then whatever, bye."-**

Gaara shook his head, _'It seems like she really needs my help with something. -sigh- I guess I can go over and try to help. She probably feels all guilty now, when even I don't know why I'm starting to ignore her! But then again, she continues to yell at me and act like a bitch. I guess that's just her personality- bitchy.'_

He quickly slid on his shoes, grabbed his cell phone and keys, and left his house. Since Sakura only lived about four houses away, he decided to walk. When he finally reached her house, he knocked on the door.

**-----**

**-----**

Sakura was just watching television, bored out of her mind when all of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. She furrowed her eye brows, who'd be knocking at her door this late at night? She quickly slid on her black slippers and went downstairs to open the door. She was completely surprised when she saw Gaara there.

_'Isn't he mad at me?'_thought Sakura.

Gaara just looked at her and felt his cheeks turn slightly pink when he saw what Sakura was wearing. Sakura noticed that she was only in her nightgown and silently cursed about herself being so stupid.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, ignoring the fact that he was actually in a sort of way, checking her out.

"You needed help with something...." muttered Gaara, trying to focus on her face rather than her body.

Sakura smiled, "I thought you weren't going to help me. Come on in."

She stepped to the side to let him inside. He hesitantly walked into her house as she closed the door and led him towards the living room. She told him to wait for her to come back. When she came back, she was wearing a black robe over her nightgown-which Gaara thanked the lord for- and she sat on the couch, right next to Gaara.

"Um you want something to drink?" offered Sakura.

Gaara shook his head, "What was it that you needed me for?"

"First, I want to clear up the little issue between us so that this isn't all awkward," said Sakura strongly. "Although there are a lot of issues between us....we never liked each other since we first met. But still, why are you practically avoiding me now?"

_'I don't even know the answer to that!'_thought Gaara. _'So what the hell am I suppose to say?!'_

Gaara just stayed quiet as he continued looking at her. The silence was getting Sakura annoyed. She wanted to clear things up but, how was she supposed to do that when he wouldn't even tell her what's the thing that they need to clear up?!

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" asked Sakura hotly as she arched a pink eye brow.

Gaara smirked, "You think your all big, I thought that by now you'd know who's the one that makes the rules around here."

"This is my house," said Sakura innocently, tilting her head with a light smirk on her face. "So, I _literally_ make the rules around here."

Gaara leaned back slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sakura with curiosity and ...-playfulness?- in his eyes, and the smirk still plastered on his pale face.

"Is that so?" taunted Gaara.

Sakura knew that he was planning something but, remained in the same composure and decided to play along a bit.

"Yupp," she replied. "So you better be a good boy and follow the rules. Cuz when you're here, I'm the one who you need to listen to. I'm the one who rules."

Sakura's eyes widened for a fracture of a second when she found herself laying down on the couch, with Gaara hovering over her, his lips pressed right against her ear. He loved it when he made her get all nervous. What he loved even more was her intoxicating smell of strawberries.

"But-" started off Gaara as he whispered in a deep husky voice. "I'm sure that you know that I'm a **Bad** boy and I don't like to follow the rules."

Sakura swallowed hard, being slightly turned on by his tone of voice; it was just ....so compelling. She didn't know what to say but tried getting up as she sorta pushed him but, he wouldn't move. Her actions caused her robe to slightly fall down- exposing her bare shoulder and top half of her body that was covered by her nightgown. Sakura blushed slightly and Gaara just smirked. He was starting to forget how much fun this was. He was glad that he decided to come over tonight.

He decided to stop with the teasing and sat upright, Sakura was quite embarrassed as she did the same. Gaara ran a hand through his unruly red hair and opened his mouth to speak;

"So, what was it that you needed help with?" asked Gaara. "Why did you need my help? What about your boyfriend?"

When Gaara said that, his face turned back to one of anger. Sakura was surprised at his sudden change of mood and tone. What was his problem?

"Is that what all of this was about?" asked Sakura disbelievingly. "You're mad because I'm going out with Kiba?...Are you jealous or something? I mean come on, you have a girlfriend!"

Gaara glared at her fiercely, "I am **not **jealous and I am not mad because you're going out with Kiba. I'm not even mad! I was only ignoring you somewhat because Matsuri kept getting angry, and she wanted me to stop talking to you so much. Since she's my girlfriend, I did what she asked me to. Don't go on and think that I'm jealous or anything, cuz I'm not!"

It was true that Matsuri asked him to stay away from Sakura but, it's not like he chose to listen to her. The reason he ignored Sakura was...still not clear to him. He knew one thing for a fact though- he was NOT jealous.

Sakura looked away, "I get it, calm down."

_'Ugh, I really hate Matsuri,'_ thought Sakura. _'He should just dump her. And ugh, I can't believe that I almost forgot that I was going out with Kiba!'_

Gaara didn't say anything.

"I understand that she's your girlfriend and whatever," stated Sakura. "But, _Don't ignore me_."

Gaara shook his head and smirked, "Didn't I just tell you that I'm not going to listen to your rules?"

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, "This isn't a rule, it's a demand."

"Oh, so now you think you can demand me to do something?" asked Gaara playfully.

"Ugh, just don't ignore me!" said Sakura. "I can't stand it when you're avoiding me and all that crap."

"Whatever, fine," said Gaara. "So back to the question- what did you need help in?"

Sakura's face turned into one of hatred and sadness, which took Gaara to surprise and he looked at her slightly concerned.

* * *

**A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger hehe sorry! But more than that, I'M A BILLION TRILLION MILLION TIMES SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN NEARLY A MONTH! ="[**

**I've just been so busy with life ya know?**

**My bday recently pass- March 6- so now I'm 13!(: yay! But anyways, that whole week I was like so busy getting my party and stuff prepared. Not only that but, I had like two stupid projects to do X.X. I kept getting into trouble by teachers(i don't even know why! seriously, it's crazy! everythings' going down hill x[). I am usually feeling lazy and tired nowadays BUT ITS MAINLY BECAUSE of my sickness. Like I may have said before, I have GERD and it's quite painful.=[ I need to have an endoscopy....which sucks but, yeah. Also, stupid sister hogs the computer 24/7 and today she finally left and I'm home alone! weeee x]!!! But yeah, I also got Writer's Block for a while ...and eventually I'm going to get Writer's Block again.. So, please try to understand!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Again- sorry for the LONG LONG wait, I promise you'll never have to wait THIS long ever ever again!(unless I move, or lose my Internet connection for weeks, or get grounded for a long time, or am in the hospital or something! x])**

**-X Emerald Goddess Of The Night X-**


	9. Important AN

**Author's Note--**

**Kay, I really really hate to do this you people. I am seriously sorry but, this story as well as my Ita/Saku story and my Shika/Saku story will be put on hold. You probably hate me right now x[ & I completely understand.**

**I am sorry but, this has to be done. It will be on hold for about two months or so. I am not sure but, I really need to go on and edit all of my past stories. They just have way too many mistakes and the fact that words end up disappearing and causing grammar mistakes for some unknown reason is really annoying me. I just need to fix it all up, so that I have one less thing to worry about. I will also be editting all the mistakes in this story, and my Shika/Saku and Ita/Saku story. But, especially all those Saku/Sasu stories that I can hardly read! x[**

**Once I have editted all my stories, I will once again continue with this. But for now, it's best if I just finish the Boarding School story and then continue my new story "I can't stay away". I'm pretty sure that you will hardly find ay mistakes in "I can't stay away" because I just started that fanfic and I have checked multiple times and read it over and over and editted it tons of times 'til I made sure that it didn't have lots of mistakes. I, myself, believe that over this period of time of reading multiple fanfics and recieving lots of constructive criticism, that I have grown as a writer. I just want to fix all those past mistakes, so that I can truly be proud of my work.=]**

**Again, I am terribly sorry. I will update this story in two months or so.**

**Please forgive and try to understand. When I get back to this story, I will have at least three chapters posted up at once for you(in the same day, and same minute!). That will be my gift =]. **

**Love,**

**-XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX-**


End file.
